


Воспитанник

by natoth



Series: Первая Оккупация (First Occupation) [3]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Centauri Occupation, Gen, Headcanon, Narns, Pre-Canon, Violence, bad&good Centauri
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: По условиям перемирия между вождями нарнского Сопротивления и центаврианскими властями, дети лидеров Сопротивления должны быть переданы "на воспитание" в семьи знатных центавриан, как гарантия их примерного поведения...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: лорд Девор Тронно, Друзелла и Мосс (его дети), Ша'Тот и его семья (На'Шот - отец, Ла'Эт - сестра)
> 
> Это вторая история из цикла "Первая Оккупация", непосредственное продолжение фанфика "Шон'кар".  
> Время действия: 2214-16 гг.  
> Место действия: планета Нарн, окрестности Г’Камазада, поместье Драксшот
> 
> Хедканон автора. Хронология, отличающаяся от канонной.  
> Текст может подвергаться правкам и доработкам.

**Время действия** **: 2214-16 гг.**

**Место действия** **: планета Нарн**

**окрестности Г’Камазада, поместье Драксшот**

 

* * *

 

**—  1—**

— Ах, ты, пятнистый ублюдок! Сейчас ты ответишь нам за все!           

Ша’Тот  проснулся от весьма болезненного пинка и, все еще ничего не понимая,  рефлекторно сжался в комок, чтобы отразить следующие удары.   

— Вот тебе за все! Вот! — и  Мосс Тронно снова пнул его в бок. — За отца,  за  слезы моей матери, за все!..      

—  А это — лично от меня! — Ша’Тот невольно охнул, ощутив на своей шее острые ноготки его сестры, леди Друзеллы Тронно.  

Да что здесь стряслось такое?!    

Он вскочил на ноги,  озираясь по сторонам.  Дети лорда Тронно   стояли перед ним с перекошенными от ярости лицами. Друзелла сжала кулачки и, приподняв длинную юбку, с размаху заехала ему в живот ногой в изящной туфельке. Это окончательно разбудило нарна. Ша’Тот стиснул зубы, пытаясь усмирить бешенство, поднимающееся из глубины души. Юные центавриане явно ждали, когда он выйдет из себя. Ну, уж нет! Ша’Тот напомнил себе о  том,  что поклялся не доставлять им такого удовольствия. Как бы ни было тяжело, он не покажет своего гнева…    

Дети  лорда Тронно и раньше пытались его задирать. Но до сегодняшнего дня находили для этого хоть какой-нибудь повод и ограничивались словесными издевками. Неужели теперь они решили отбросить пустые формальности?  

Следующий удар нарн отбил.  Мосс заскрежетал зубами. Он бил в полную силу. Но Ша’Тот все же сумел его заблокировать одной рукой.

Друзелла практиковалась немного в другом стиле. Понимая, что никогда не станет сильнее нарна,  она  старалась бить по уязвимым местам. Ее удары были весьма болезненны и достаточно вероломны. Ша’Тот стиснул зубы, когда она в очередной раз оцарапала его до крови…      

—  Жалкое отродье! — в ярости прошипел Мосс. —  Неужели ты не способен постоять за себя, как полагается нарну?      

 Ша’Тот мог разорвать голыми руками десять таких, как Мосс и его сестра.  И они это прекрасно знали.  Как и то, что он не имел права причинять им вред. Слишком многое было поставлено на карту. И они пользовались этим, маленькие гаденыши…      

Ша’Тот ушел в глухую оборону, уворачиваясь,  блокируя их  удары.

— Дерись со мной, ты, ублюдок! —  тяжело дыша, крикнул Мосс.—  Клянусь Пантеоном, сегодня я заставлю тебя драться, как следует! Дерись, или я забью тебя до смерти!          

Друзелла, шипя, вцепилась ему в щеку. Ша’Тот оттолкнул ее плечом. От ее острых ногтей он весь был покрыт  кровавыми  царапинами.

Да что тут происходит?! Ша’Тот ничего не понимал.

Они будто обезумели. И явно не собирались останавливаться.  Ша’Тот чувствовал, что его терпение на исходе. Еще немного, и он начнет наносить ответные удары. И положит конец всему, на что надеется отец. Нет, только не это!      

Друзелла метким приемом сбила его  с ног. Ша’Тот понял, что если встанет, то уже не сможет контролировать себя. Молодой нарн закрыл голову руками и сжался в комок.

—  Нет, так не пойдет! Вставай! —  Мосс наклонился и начал трясти его за плечи.        

Ша’Тот пытался восстановить дыхание после особо удачного пинка в живот.

—   Сражайся, как подобает мужчине! Ты, тряпка! —  это уже была Друзелла. —  Грубое животное, грязный вонючий туземец!        

Ша’Тот укусил себя за руку, чтобы сдержать ярость, кипевшую в нем. 

Дальнейшее он помнил очень смутно. Кажется, он отключился после очередного выпада Друзеллы, которая наконец-то нашла нужную болевую точку на его теле. Прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание,  Ша’Тот услышал, как примчавшаяся на шум гувернантка детей   делает им выговор за драку.  

— Ваш отец лежит при смерти, ваша матушка вся изнервничалась, а вы устраиваете такое, задерживая визит к нему в госпиталь! Посмотрите, в каком вы виде! Друзелла, ты порвала и испачкала платье! Это никуда не годится!..          

Тут  его воспоминания оборвались окончательно… 

 

* * *

Когда Ша'Тот  очнулся, рядом никого не было. Он лежал на полу, все тело болело от ударов. Убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает,  молодой нарн прокрался в свое убежище —  узкую темную комнату на самом верху, —   где смог хоть чуть-чуть  обработать самые болезненные раны и синяки.  

Сколько придется терпеть такое? Ему хотелось схватить пистолет и застрелить всех центавриан, живущих в этом доме. Разорвать их на части. Скормить их изуродованные тела падальщикам. Или этим кровожадным тварям, круксам.

Ша'Тот заставил себя отвлечься от этих мыслей. Снова вызвал в памяти разговор с отцом.

 

—Знаю, тебе будет нелегко, сын мой, но ты должен понимать наше теперешнее положение, —  произнес отец, положив руку на плечо. —  Если нам не удастся заключить  перемирие с центаврианами, они уничтожат всех жителей нашей округи. Ты был со мной, когда шли переговоры, ты слышал их слова и знаешь, что это не пустая угроза. Подумай хорошенько, что будет лучше для нашего народа: кровопролитная изматывающая война, в которой мы не сможем выиграть, или возможность отдышаться, набрать сил и знаний?     

—  Но это же… предательство, отец! —  пытался возразить Ша'Тот. —  Нам нельзя идти у них на поводу! Это означает сдаться и изменить себе! Мы не должны показывать свою слабость этим тварям!..

Отец нахмурился, покусывая губы.

—  Ты говоришь, как твоя мать. Она что, снова связывалась с тобой?     

Ша’Тот опустил глаза и кивнул. А потом  заносчиво посмотрел на отца.

—  Да, я говорил с ней недавно, и что с того?! Она —  моя мать, и имеет такие же права на меня, как и ты!

Отец взял его за плечо.

— Пойми, сын мой, я вовсе не против того, чтобы вы виделись, но я не одобряю ее методов борьбы с врагом. Г’Джад и ее сподвижники думают только о своей чести и о том, как потешить свою гордыню. Да, они сражаются за нашу независимость, но их действия только злят центавриан. А те потом вымещают свое зло на нашем народе, уничтожают целые селения, казнят их жителей. Разве это является нашей целью? Мертвый, но непокорный мир?!      

—   А разве лучше жить в мире покорных рабов?

Отец тяжело вздохнул.

—  Я не знаю, кто из нас прав. Но я всегда стараюсь думать о своем народе. И тебе, как моему преемнику, придется учиться этому. Нужно уметь предвидеть последствия своих действий на несколько шагов вперед. Такая черта —  признак хорошего и мудрого лидера. Он должен быть терпелив и рассудителен. Слепая ярость и сила —  удел простых воинов. Хороший лидер всегда стоит выше воина. Так какую судьбу ты изберешь?        

Ша’Тот не ответил, задумавшись. На одной чаше весов были слова его матери, полные ярости и отчаяния, на другой — холодная рассудительность отца.       

— Каждый нарн должен чем-то жертвовать ради блага своего народа и семьи, — продолжал отец. — Иногда жить с последствиями этой жертвы невыносимо. Я настоял на прекращении боевых действий и начале переговоров с центаврианами, чем заслужил всеобщую ненависть. Некоторые наши воины предпочли бы умереть в бою, но не отступить. Я же считаю, что важнее всего — сохранить силы и жизни наших людей, выждать момент и снова ударить по врагу, чтобы сокрушить его навсегда. Сейчас удача не на нашей стороне. Центавриане очень сильны, они  опередили нас в развитии на многие столетия. Мы не можем воевать с ними так, как сражались бы друг с другом. Центавриане играют по своим правилам. Если мы изучим  эти правила хотя бы поверхностно, то получим шанс на победу. Ты волен выбирать, Ша’Тот. Полагаю, Г’Джад звала тебя в свой отряд, сражаться бок о бок с нею? Ее предложение весьма заманчиво. Ты, несомненно, преуспел бы в тонком искусстве вспарывания глоток центаврианам, — в голосе отца проскользнула ехидная усмешка. —  Мой путь не будет славным, вряд ли ты станешь героем, ступив на него. Скорее всего, тебя назовут предателем, как и меня. Но, избрав эту стезю, ты сможешь овладеть той силой, что поможет нам в борьбе с врагом. Для этого придется обуздать свой гнев и жажду мести. Глаза, затуманенные яростью, это глаза слепца.    

Ша’Тот все еще колебался. То, что предлагал ему отец, было крайне унизительно для любого нарна. Добровольно остаться среди центавриан в качестве заложника. Терпеть их издевательства без права ответить тем же. Служить жертвенным валом, если нарны не сдержат своих обязательств. Не слишком ли это много для четырнадцатилетнего подростка? Но альтернатива была ужасна. Условия в этих переговорах ставили центавриане, возглавлял которых лорд Тронно, известный своей жестокостью и беспринципностью военачальник.  События, случившиеся в Хекбе, все еще были у всех на устах. У воинов Сопротивления выбор был невелик: попробовать договориться мирным путем, пожертвовав единицами, или же умереть непокорными, как тысячи нарнских воинов из Чаши Слез.

Ша’Тот поднял глаза на отца, который молча смотрел на него. Он сильно постарел за последние годы. Теперь, когда от него отвернулись почти все друзья, На’Шот казался таким… уязвимым.  Ша’Тот не мог нанести добивающий удар.  И согласился стать заложником в семье лорда Тронно.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ша’Тот жил в доме лорда Тронно уже месяц.

Центавриане  никогда не называли его заложником открыто. Они говорили, что «взяли его на воспитание».  Ведя переговоры с нарнскими вождями, лорд Тронно неожиданно вспомнил о древнем обычае, бытовавшем у его народа:  взятии на воспитание детей из другого рода. Эта традиция шла с тех времен, когда на Центавре постоянно гремели войны между влиятельными семьями. Если заключалось короткое перемирие, то враждующие дома обменивались своими детьми, которые воспитывались наравне с детьми собственными. Если же род по каким-то причинам нарушал свое перемирие, эти дети становились заложниками и гибли в первую очередь.

Лорд Тронно был первым, кто  ввел такой обычай для нарнов. После кровопролитной пятилетней войны с нарнским Сопротивлением,  кульминация которой наступила во время осады Чаши Слез в Хекбе,  центаврианам удалось, хоть и с большими потерями,  уничтожить большую часть повстанцев. Остатки их войск укрылись в горах вокруг больших городов и в древних подземных ходах под ними. Несколько нарнских вождей вняли голосу здравого смысла и начали мирные переговоры. Ни одна сторона не строила на этот счет иллюзий: нарны по-прежнему люто ненавидели своих захватчиков, а центавриане не желали покидать их планету. Просто обе стороны нуждались в передышке.

Организация переговоров вызвала раскол между нарнскими лидерами. Это весьма порадовало лорда Тронно.  Часть вождей решила продолжать войну, а другие признали превосходство центавриан, пусть и ненадолго. Среди этих вождей тоже существовало несколько фракций: одни откровенно лебезили перед захватчиками, а другие смотрели на них с плохо скрываемой злобой. Но, несмотря на разные цели,  все они согласились отдать своих детей, своих первенцев и наследников, в семьи центавриан.

Лорду Тронно достался отпрыск одного из главных предводителей нарнского сопротивления в Г’Камазаде, На’Шота. Вот уже целый месяц его  дети  развлекались, пытаясь общаться с юным нарном. Центавриане гарантировали, что воспитанники будут целы и невредимы, пока  их родители не предпринимают попыток взбунтоваться, но мучения бывают не только физическими…

Ша’Тот  пытался встречать невзгоды с достоинством. Он был ровесником детей лорда Тронно: им всем было по четырнадцать лет. Но это было единственное их сходство. Нарн выглядел гораздо взрослее, все время держался независимо и прямо. Лорд Тронно украдкой наблюдал за этим худым и серьезным подростком. Его всегда раздражала эта нарнская манера поведения. Центавриан тоже с детства учили этикету, умению вести себя в обществе, умению «держать лицо». Но нарны делали из такого поведения целый культ. Было даже забавно наблюдать, как Ша'Тот важно ходил по поместью, полный холодного высокомерия. Мосс и Друзелла пытались подшучивать над ним, но все, что им удавалось от него добиться  — это презрительное фырканье.

Такая реакция нарна только раздражала их еще больше, заставляя цепляться к нему по любому поводу.  

Ша’Тот научился игнорировать большинство их провокаций. Сначала это было очень трудно. Его выручала лишь природная сдержанность и рассудительность. Будь на его месте  сестра по сумке,  эти мерзкие центаврианские дети уже давно бы расстались с жизнью.

Ша’Тот скучал по Ла'Эт. Прежде они редко разлучались. Брат и сестра, хоть и были похожи внешне, обладали совершенно  разными характерами. Ла’Эт пошла в мать. Вспыльчивая и энергичная, она была заводилой в их компании.  Она убила своего первого центаврианина еще до того, как получила взрослое имя. Ша’Тот же предпочитал оставаться в тени. Но именно он сумел быстрее всех в отряде заново собрать сломанный центаврианский пистолет.

Их жизнь прошла в постоянных  скитаниях по горам и катакомбам. Постоянные сражения с центаврианами, постоянное напряжение, постоянное ожидание смерти. Но в этих странствиях они ни на минуту не забывали, что являются потомками знатного и древнего рода. Отец  часто рассказывал им о прежней жизни их семьи, до того, как центавриане пришли в их мир. Ла’Эт была особенно уязвлена нынешним положением их рода. Как и их мать…

 Ша’Тот закрыл глаза, пытаясь вспомнить лицо матери. Г’Джад уже несколько лет жила отдельно от них, с тех самых пор, как  отец женился  на другой женщине, происхождение которой его семья сочла более древним и достойным, нежели происхождение его матери. Это было их вечной трагедией.  Г’Джад, родив ему двух прекрасных детей, так и не стала частью его рода. На’Шот до сих пор, кажется, не мог себе простить, что поддался уговорам родичей и не женился на ней. Его  супруга была хорошей по своему женщиной, но в ней не было того огня, что всегда пылал в Г’Джад. Мачеха не любила  детей мужа. Они отвечали ей тем же. Ша’Тот мог поклясться, что ее глаза сверкнули от радости, когда центавриане выбрали его в качестве «воспитанника». Но мачеха радовалась этому одна. Ее сын, Шу'Рен, был искренне огорчен таким стечением обстоятельств. А Ла’Эт долго не хотела отпускать брата. Она слишком привыкла всегда чувствовать его молчаливую поддержку… 

Теперь сводный брат и  сестра  по сумке были далеко от него.

Ша’Тот окинул взглядом красноватые стены дома.

В жизни среди центавриан, несмотря на множество неудобств и унижений, были свои плюсы. Например, он попал в родовое имение своих предков. Огромный мрачный замок Драксшот, если верить словам отца, до Оккупации был собственностью их семьи. И мысль о том, что центавриане оскверняют то, что должно принадлежать ему по праву рождения, жгла сердце каленым железом…  


	3. Chapter 3

Лорд Тронно медленно вошел  в дом, опираясь на тяжелую трость.

Врачи в госпитале пытались настаивать на том, что ему надо полежать еще несколько дней, но он не стал их слушать.

Лорд Тронно не любил зря тратить время. К тому же, ему надо было выяснить кое-что…

Он приехал, никого не предупредив. Это было его любимым способом  возвращения домой. Дети, наверное, еще спали. Он пытался приучить их рано вставать,  но все без толку. На Центавре жители любили подолгу понежиться в своих постелях. Но здесь был вовсе не Центавр. Нарны  вставали вместе с первыми лучами солнца.

Иногда лорд Тронно задумывался о том, захочет ли он вернуться на родную планету? Двадцать лет среди этих пыльных камней не прошли даром…

В коридоре кто-то стоял. Это был воспитанник их семьи, Ша’Тот. Занятная ирония судьбы: первым,  кто его встретил, был нарн!

Заметив лорда Тронно, подросток вздрогнул, но остался на месте. Под глазом его красовался свежий кровоподтек, одна щека опухла, расцарапанная. Похоже, кто-то из детей перешел границу дозволенного.

Лорд Тронно нахмурился и поманил его рукой. Нарн неохотно подошел поближе, взгляд его был угрюмым и вызывающим. Лорд Тронно видел достаточно подобных взглядов, чтобы  научиться их понимать. Этот щенок находился в опасном состоянии духа. Надо будет еще раз поговорить с детьми, предупредить их. Они  иногда перегибали палку в своих играх.  Этот нарнский молокосос нужен ему живым и, по возможности, целым. Если они спровоцируют парня на физическую агрессию, его придется убить. А это пока не входило в планы лорда Тронно.

— Вижу, что ты уже начал расплачиваться за мое ранение, — заметил Тронно, указав  на его  синяк. —  Считай, легко отделался.     

Ша’Тот молчал, не опуская глаз.

—  Полагаю, ты жалеешь, что я выжил, —  криво улыбнулся лорд Тронно, потирая больной бок. —  По глазам вижу, что жалеешь!   

 Юноша расправил плечи.

—   А вы, наверное,  жалеете, что условия договора между нашими народами не были нарушены? Если бы вы умерли, столько нарнов было бы казнено…

 Лорд Тронно скрипнул зубами. Этот ублюдок еще смеет ему дерзить?!

—  Ша’Тот, не держи меня за дурака. Я  узнал   женщину, которая напала на меня. Я бы мог шепнуть пару слов в нужное ухо в нашем правительстве, и от вашей провинции не осталось бы камня на камне.  Но я не сделал этого. Нет, не из-за того, что мне жаль твой народ. А потому что моим солдатам нужен отдых —  вот почему я столь снисходителен!  Но все может измениться, если ты не будешь следить за своим паршивым языком!         

Ша'Тот  медленно отвел взгляд.

—  И кто же напал на вас?…       

Ответ лорда Тронно его ошеломил. 

Ша’Тот с трудом сумел сохранить остатки самообладания. Нельзя показывать свое  горе перед этим хищником, перед врагом. 

—   Мои солдаты спалили поганую деревню дотла. Радуйтесь, что  этим мы и ограничились…      

Ша’Тот уже не слышал последних слов лорда Тронно. Как отреагирует отец, если сказать ему про это? Он похолодел. Нет, он не скажет ему о случившемся.  По крайней мере, не сейчас. Официальная версия гласила, что на лорда Тронно совершили нападение жители деревни Ро’Шад, пытаясь предотвратить разорение их имущества. Если центавриане узнают, что инициатором была одна из  лидеров Сопротивления… И если нарны узнают, что лорд Тронно убил ее… Если отец узнает об этом…

Ша’Тот  заставил себя выпрямиться. Он будет молчать. До тех пор, пока не наступит подходящее время. Но, боги, как же это тяжело… как тяжело!

Темные глаза центаврианина внимательно наблюдали за реакцией  нарна. Тронно не знал наверняка, что именно связывало Г’Джад, предводительницу одного из разгромленных отрядов Сопротивления Хекбы,   с этим  щенком. Но он привык доверять предчувствиям.  И сейчас, вглядываясь  в напряженное лицо нарнского воспитанника, он невольно вздрогнул, узнав знакомые черты.  Те же глаза, та же манера держать голову…  Великий Создатель! Они родственники! Ну, конечно! Так вот почему она мстила…      

Женский крик прервал его раздумья.

 К нему подбежала его жена, вытянув руки в приветственном жесте. Лорд Тронно  обнял ее, морщась от боли.  Когда же  смог освободиться от ее рук, Ша'Тота уже не было поблизости…    


	4. Chapter 4

—  Девор, я больше не могу так жить, —  жаловалась его жена, вытирая глаза кружевным платком, —  давай уедем отсюда! Я не могу видеть эти скалы, этих проклятых туземцев, эту вечную пыль… Я устала бояться их нападений, устала ждать тебя, устала гадать, жив ты или нет.  Я хочу, чтобы наши дети получили хорошее образование на Центавре,  чтобы Друзелла вышла замуж за достойного избранника. Здесь же они целыми днями учатся лишь различным боевым приемам! Да, согласна, Моссу такая школа лишь на пользу. Но Друзелла! Девушке не подобает видеть столько крови…  Великий Создатель —  свидетель, я была очень терпелива все эти годы.  Но я устала, дорогой, устала так жить.  Это место не предназначено для центавриан. Сама планета ополчилась против нас! Ты слышал последние сводки? Еще один несчастный случай с нашим конвоем! Якобы был оползень в горах. Знаю я эти оползни!..         

Лорд Тронно слушал жалобы жены, задумчиво перебирая оружие. Она каждый год говорила на эту тему. Он не винил ее. Женщинам трудно жить здесь, на этой суровой планете. У него было  три жены. Две остались на Центавре,  побоявшись ехать на Нарн. Третья, подарившая ему двух детей, сказала, что не сможет жить вдали от него. Она боялась этой планеты не меньше, чем другие. Но все равно последовала за ним.

Он посмотрел на ее лицо, такое милое, даже спустя столько лет… Климат чужой планеты был безжалостен к нежной коже,  время чуть прибавило морщин, а постоянные тревоги посеребрили ее темные волосы. Но она  по-прежнему была его  мечтой, его сказкой.  И он тихо сказал то, что всегда говорил, когда она заводила такие речи:    

—  Мы обязательно вернемся на Центавр, моя дорогая. Уедем домой, как только я покончу с этими беспорядками! Даю слово!       

И леди Тронно вздыхала, качая головой. Ее муж повторял это уже двадцать лет… 

 

* * *

Из-за ранения лорд Тронно неожиданно для себя получил массу свободного времени. И решил посвятить его общению со своей семьей, которую так редко видел. Также он решил заняться своим любимым делом — натаскиванием и обучением круксов. Это было опасное и трудное занятие, но лорд Тронно не боялся трудностей.

Он  выбрал себе в качестве постоянного жилища старинное  нарнское родовое имение, которое больше походило на хорошо укрепленный форт, нежели на жилой дом. Узкие окна-бойницы, высокие стены, массивные ворота…

Как всякое нарнское жилище,  этот дом имел массу подземных ходов и камер, большинство из них лорд Тронно не побоялся исследовать. Некоторые тоннели тянулись аж до самых гор. В интересах безопасности Тронно приказал замуровать почти все обнаруженные лазы, а те, которые остались, находились под постоянным наблюдением. Также дом имел удобные и обширные подвалы, в которых теперь держали круксов. Обучение этих животных требовало много времени и сил, возиться с ними решался не каждый.  Лорд Тронно наоборот, любил это занятие, и у него это неплохо получалось. Круксы, обученные им, редко выказывали неповиновение и были очень  активны в работе.

Обучение этих животных сводилось, в основном, в закреплении у них понятия о «своих» и «чужих».  Это надо было делать, пока крукс еще не вырос. Однажды закрепившийся рефлекс больше не поддавался изменению.

Хотя круксы были родом не с Нарна, и даже не с Примы Центавра, их внешний вид и повадки очень напоминали местных хищников. Такая же свирепая кровожадность, невероятная сила и выносливость в сочетании с абсолютным бесстрашием. А внешний вид этих тварей наводил ужас даже на привычных к подобным тварям нарнов.

Лорд Тронно спустился в нижний ярус дома, чтобы взглянуть на недавно приобретенный молодняк. Да, красавцами круксов не назовешь…  Злые желтые глаза, острые зубы, похожие на иглы, колючая белесая шерсть, покрывающая холку и спину. Издалека казалось, что крукс покрыт плесенью. Сухое поджарое тело, сильные крепкие ноги с острыми когтями. Длинный колючий хвост, которым  этот зверь мог весьма чувствительно ударить.

С  десяток таких тварей с шипением подбежали к нему, когда он вошел в загон. Некоторые, не совсем уяснившие основное понятие о своих и чужих, попытались огрызнуться на него, но быстро оставили эту попытку, заметив электрический бич в его руке. Этот предмет приходилось часто использовать во время обучения. Круксы  не понимали ласки, не испытывали особой привязанности к своему хозяину. Главным мерилом  и ценностью  у них была сила.  А электробич являлся знаком этой силы.

Эти животные уже прошли первый этап обучения. Мосс неплохо поработал. Лорд Тронно невольно почувствовал гордость за своего сына. Он вырастет настоящим центаврианином. Не сопливым нытиком, каковыми становилось большинство его ровесников на Центавре, а настоящим мужчиной. Жизнь на Нарне способствовала воспитанию характера. Тронно не сомневался, что его четырнадцатилетний сын владеет оружием и искусством рукопашного боя лучше, чем некоторые «мастера» на их родной планете. Да что там  Мосс! Его дочь Друзелла ничуть не хуже. Он сам обучал ее основным приемам. И круксов она не боится. А с ними это важно. Эти твари чувствовали настроение хозяина, и, если он выказывал слабость,  могли наброситься и на него…

Круксами можно было управлять, только пока они молоды. С возрастом эти звери набирались ума настолько, что не считали нужным слушать кого-то чужого. Чтобы продлить их работоспособный период, им в корм подмешивали специальные препараты, замедляющие развитие.

Лорд Тронно махнул рукой слуге, приказывая вывести зверей из подвала во двор для очередной тренировки. На втором этапе дрессировки их учили сдерживать природную агрессивность и направлять ее на определенную цель. На этой планете цель для круксов была только одна —  нарны.

Лорд Тронно усмехнулся, вспомнив одно из самых строгих условий их перемирия с нарнами —  если хоть раз их сторона проявит агрессию по отношению к центаврианам,  «воспитанники» будут скормлены круксам. 

 

      

* * *

—  Значит, ты по-прежнему отказываешься драться со мной? —  задирался Мосс, толкая Ша’Тота в плечо.

Каждое утро это повторялось снова. Юному центаврианину не давало покоя подозрительное смирение нарна. Эта раса не славилась особой покорностью.

Ша’Тот пожал плечами, пытаясь обогнуть назойливого юношу. Если в первые дни подобные действия молодого лорда задевали его, то теперь он научился их не замечать. Но такая линия поведения еще больше раздражала Мосса и Друзеллу.

—  И после этого ты не станешь драться?!         

Мосс ударил его по щеке. Ша’Тот молча потер место ушиба, глаза его сверкнули, но он сумел сдержаться и повернул в другую сторону. Мосс не отставал. Он начал толкаться и наносить ему удары, надеясь вывести нарна из себя. Ша’Тот продолжал уворачиваться, блокируя выпады тем или иным способом.

За этим занятием их и застал лорд Тронно. Они так увлеклись,  что не заметили его появления. А он не стал афишировать свое присутствие, наоборот, отступил в тень стены. Судя по тому, что творилось во дворе, его дети не восприняли недавний разговор о воспитаннике серьезно. Лорду Тронно стало интересно, как давно они задирают нарнского мальчишку? Иногда очень полезно поторчать дома несколько дней. Узнаешь столько нового о собственной семье… Конечно, глупо ожидать, что Ша'Тот  станет жаловаться ему на их поведение. Мальчишка слишком похож на своего отца, который отличался завидным хладнокровием и выдержкой среди остальных лидеров Сопротивления.

Девор Тронно с интересом смотрел на нарна, который невозмутимо отмахивался от молниеносных выпадов его сына. Ша’Тот был выше  Мосса и обладал более крепким телосложением. Зато на стороне его сына было преимущество в быстроте и ловкости. И он прекрасно этим пользовался.

Мосс нанес нарну несколько сокрушительных ударов ногами —  на этом строились основные приемы центаврианской рукопашной борьбы, — но, к удивлению лорда Тронно, Ша’Тот отбил большую их часть. Потом ловко увернулся от хитрых выпадов, нацеленных ему в грудь. Лорд Тронно покачал головой. Пристально наблюдая за этим противостоянием, он отметил, что нарн  умудрился отразить все атаки его сына. Мосс же стал терять самоконтроль. Он покраснел, движения его потеряли слаженность и точность. Выкрикнув очередную порцию оскорблений в адрес противника, Мосс снова пошел в атаку. И опять Ша’Тот ее отбил. Все удары, все выпады.

Лорд Тронно выпрямился, прищурившись.

Ша’Тот, в отличие от Мосса, выглядел спокойным, даже чуть равнодушным. Но это не обманывало опытного лорда Тронно. Он знал, что нарны не склонны открыто показывать свои чувства, особенно перед чужаками. От них можно было ждать чего угодно в любой момент.  Он поразился редкостному самообладанию этого парня. Нарны в его возрасте обычно не отличались особой сдержанностью. Тронно стало  интересно, насколько же хватит  этого самообладания?

Ша’Тот еще раз увернулся от серии ударов Мосса. Вглядевшись в лицо нарна, лорд Тронно с удивлением увидел, что тот улыбается. Это было уж слишком!

Он выступил вперед, остановив потасовку.

—  Так-так… Упражняетесь, не так ли? —  самым ласковым тоном произнес Тронно, глядя на Ша’Тота. —  Наверное, ужасно неудобно вечно обороняться, дружок?   

Нарн молчал,  не поднимая глаз.

Лорд Тронно повернулся к своему сыну.

—  Ты изначально выбрал неправильную тактику боя, сын мой. Ты атакуешь его так, будто перед тобой  центаврианин, но ведь это неверно! Видно, пора  освежить в твоей памяти мои уроки… Идите за мной, вы оба!..            

 

 

* * *

Он привел их во внутренний двор, залитый алыми лучами  утреннего солнца.

—  Итак, Мосс, нападай на нарна, —  скомандовал лорд Тронно, прислонившись к  каменной стене.     

Сын послушно выполнил его приказ. Ша’Тот, настороженный и  внимательный, ловко увернулся от его выпадов.

—  Стоп! —  рявкнул Тронно, подняв руку. —  Теперь ты атакуй!       

Ша’Тот недоуменно посмотрел на него.

Тронно терпеливо улыбнулся, кивнув.

—  Да-да, я разрешаю тебе нанести ответный удар. Мой сын должен уметь обороняться так же хорошо, как и нападать. Ну же, давай!         

Ша’Тот покачал головой.

—  Я не имею права это делать. Условия договора между моим отцом и вами…    

—  …гласят также, что ты должен повиноваться моим приказам,  —  перебил его лорд Тронно. —  И сейчас я говорю тебе: ударь  его!  Ты же этого хочешь? По глазам вижу, что у тебя руки чешутся! Отбрось мысли о договоре! Или в твоих жилах течет вода вместо крови?..            

Ша’Тот сглотнул, посмотрев в сторону Мосса. Тот переступал с ноги на ногу. Предложение отца явно его удивило и шокировало.

—  Обещаю, что твои родичи не будут наказаны, если ты сейчас ударишь моего сына, —  настаивал лорд Тронно. —  Или ты действительно больше не нарн? Чего ты боишься?    

Ша’Тот засопел и резко развернулся к Моссу. Тот невольно отшатнулся, увидев пылающие ненавистью алые глаза нарна.

—  Я боюсь не наказания, лорд Тронно, —  прошипел Ша'Тот, сжав кулаки, —  а того, что не смогу остановиться вовремя!       

Мосс, не выдержав, первым кинулся в атаку. Ша’Тот отбил его нападение, а потом нанес ему мощный удар, от которого центаврианин свалился на землю.

Тронно лениво похлопал в ладони.

Мосс, тряся головой,  вскочил на ноги и, заорав, снова бросился на нарна. Ша’Тот  сделал неуловимое движение рукой, и его противник опять оказался на земле.

Когда Мосс прыгнул на него в третий раз, Ша’Тот просто схватил его в охапку и швырнул прямо к ногам лорда Тронно.

—  Неплохо, —  фыркнул тот, помогая сыну встать на ноги. —  Видать, ты успел набить руку, убивая центавриан, а? Ведь ты уже убивал раньше?

—  Да! — с плохо скрываемой яростью ответил Ша’Тот. Его била дрожь. Глаза потемнели от гнева.

—  И ты не отказался бы от  того, чтобы убить еще парочку прямо сейчас, не так ли? —  съязвил лорд Тронно.

—  Вы на редкость догадливы, милорд! —  дерзко ответил нарн.  

Лорд Тронно нахмурился при этих словах.

—  Мальчик, тебе следует быть более осторожным в своих высказываниях,  —  процедил он сквозь зубы. —  Я разрешал тебе свободу боя, но не слова! 

Сделав это строгое замечание, Тронно повернулся к сыну.

—  Ты потерял самоконтроль и сразу начал делать ошибки. В результате нарн легко одолел тебя! Придется дать тебе урок.           

Он поманил Ша'Тота к себе.

—   Нападай на меня.          

Ша’Тот  покачал головой.    

—   Нет. Я не должен терять самоконтроль.

—  Нападай же! Уверяю, ты не сможешь причинить мне серьезного вреда, даже если потеряешь контроль,  —  насмешливо ответил Тронно, медленно снимая  плотную куртку. —  Ты недостаточно  опытен  для этого!         

Ша’Тот тяжело вздохнул, а потом, сжав кулаки, бросился на своего нового противника.

 О, сколько нарнов отдали бы полжизни за этот шанс! Схватить за глотку самого Карателя, одного из самых безжалостных и хитрых военачальников Центавра! Убить  лорда Тронно собственноручно! Это было дьявольское искушение, и Ша’Тот не стал ему противиться. Горе от потери матери было еще слишком свежо…

В ярости нарнский щенок преобразился. Глаза его пылали как раскаленные угли, лицо исказилось от гнева. Посмотрев на него, лорд Тронно окончательно убедился в верности своих догадок: да, несомненно, Г’Джад приходилась ему близкой родственницей… теткой или даже матерью.  Мальчишка очень походил на нее...

Ша’Тот не стал играть в поддавки. Перед ним был серьезный противник, с которым не стоило играть в детские игры. Убийца его матери! И теперь он  поплатится за содеянное! Подросток собрал все свои силы, всю свою ловкость и хитрость в единый комок, и бросился на лорда Тронно с яростью бешеного вала. Казалось, центаврианин  не сможет устоять перед такой неистовой атакой.

Девор Тронно поймал его на полной скорости за руку  и нанес один единственный удар, от которого нарна согнуло пополам. А потом швырнул его на каменные плиты двора. Ша’Тот некоторое время приходил в себя, корчась от боли. Ему показалось, что каждый нерв в его теле вспыхнул огнем. Краем глаза он заметил торжествующее лицо Мосса, и  слабую улыбку на устах лорда Тронно. Не обращая внимания на мучительную боль,  Ша’Тот прыгнул прямо с земли, пытаясь достать  до ненавистного противника. И снова его постигла та же участь…

Он несколько раз пытался хоть немного зацепить своего врага, но безрезультатно. Лорд Тронно был неуязвим. Он играючи справлялся с его атаками, попутно что-то объясняя своему сыну.

В конце концов,  слегка устав от этих упражнений, лорд Тронно нанес Ша’Тоту  последний сокрушительный удар, от которого юноша почти потерял сознание…  

—  С этого дня я буду тренировать тебя каждое утро, —  сказал лорд Тронно сыну,  пошевелив обмякшее тело нарнского воспитанника носком сапога. —  Ты будешь драться с Ша’Тотом до тех пор, пока не побьешь его так же легко, как и я. Только после этого я буду спокоен за тебя. Здесь, на этой планете нельзя быть слабым. Последний инцидент, случившийся со мной,  только подтвердил это… 


	5. Chapter 5

Отныне ежедневно Ша’Тот должен был служить мальчиком для битья у Мосса Тронно. Так он про себя называл то, чем его заставляли заниматься. Хотя лорд Тронно называл это «обучением». Скоро в этот процесс включилась и  Друзелла. Она оказалась более опасным противником, чем ее брат, ибо никогда не надеялась на свою силу. Поэтому  действовала более внимательно и  сосредоточенно. Ее было труднее застать врасплох. К тому же, Ша’Тот  чувствовал себя скованно, когда его заставляли противостоять представительнице противоположного пола, пусть и центаврианке. Друзелла же только выигрывала от этого.

Результаты тренировок оказались не совсем такими, каких ожидали. Ша’Тот наловчился преодолевать оборону своих противников и однажды чуть не сбил с ног самого лорда Тронно.

Этот факт весьма ущемил самолюбие Мосса, которому до сих пор не удавалось продержаться дольше трех минут в активном бою с нарном. Молодой центаврианин затаил злобу на Ша’Тота и в скором времени сумел ему отомстить.

Это случилось примерно через десять дней после начала тренировок.

Когда Ша'Тот в очередной раз выиграл учебный поединок, лорд Тронно, не сдержавшись, весьма едко отчитал сына за нерасторопность.

В этот же день Мосс, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть злобу и досаду от своей очередной неудачи,  подошел к Ша'Тоту и приказал  следовать за ним. Он   привел  нарна в нижние подвалы и безо всякого предупреждения  впихнул в загон с молодыми круксами.

Ша’Тот впервые оказался в столь непосредственной близости от этих гнусных тварей. Раздраженные его вторжением, круксы ринулись к нему скопом, как было у них принято. Ша’Тот, несмотря на юный возраст, успел многое повидать в своей жизни, но эти уродливые животные повергли его в ужас. Он принялся  отчаянно отбиваться от назойливых тварей, чем раздразнил их  еще больше. Несколько круксов прыгнули и вцепились в его живот и ноги. Если бы ворота загона не распахнулись, можно было не сомневаться в том, что вскоре они бы разорвали его на части.

Ша’Тоту повезло, что маневр Мосса не ускользнул от бдительных глаз его сестры. Друзелла ворвалась в подвал и  открыла дверь загона, ибо понимала, что подобная смерть воспитанника не входила в планы отца.

Ша’Тот, окровавленный, обезумевший от боли и страха, пулей вылетел оттуда, преследуемый рассвирепевшими тварями. Друзелла впервые увидела хоть какое-то проявление эмоций у этого нарна. И почему-то не испытала от этого никакой радости. Схватив электробич, всегда висевший около загона на стене,  она отогнала остервеневших круксов прочь.

 Ша'Тот  присел, держась за живот. Кровь текла по его рукам, ноги тоже были изранены. Его спасла лишь одежда из толстой кожи.

Друзелла не знала, что  делать дальше. Ей было страшно подходить к Ша’Тоту, страшно выяснять, насколько сильно он пострадал. Немного успокоившись, она достала  портативный передатчик и связалась с матерью, которая всегда была ее палочкой-выручалочкой в подобных случаях. Лучше заручиться ее поддержкой, ибо, если отец узнает, что они натворили…

Когда она закончила разговор, нарн чуть шевельнулся.

—  Ты… в порядке? —  спросила Друзелла, понимая весь идиотизм своего вопроса. —  У тебя все лицо в крови…  И руки тоже… Позволь… позволь я посмотрю… —   она робко протянула к нему руку.             

Ша’Тот поднял на нее глаза, ставшие почти черными от волнения. Его тело сотрясалось от крупной дрожи. Потом он заговорил по-нарнски, задыхаясь от ненависти и ярости. Когда Друзелла попробовала подойти поближе, он вскочил на ноги и закричал уже на центаврианском языке, но с сильнейшим акцентом —  так он еще ни разу не коверкал слова, но, видимо, от волнения и ярости позабыл все нужные интонации:

—  Ублюдки, подлые ублюдки, вот вы кто! Всех бы вас поубивал на месте собственными руками! —  он отшатнулся от нее, заметив, что она сделала шаг вперед. —  Ненавижу вас! И всегда буду ненавидеть! Зачем ты меня оттуда вытащила? Неужели тебе мало прежних издевательств? Оставь меня в покое, мне не нужна ни твоя помощь, ни твое  проклятое участие! Уйди, или я убью тебя!..          

Друзелла испугалась, ибо,  судя по всем признакам, Ша’Тот сейчас находился в локваре —  довольно опасном состоянии, когда нарн почти себя не контролирует. 

Она попятилась, оставив его наедине со своей яростью…

 

* * *

Ша’Тот  не хотел, чтобы  центавриане осматривали его, но лорд Тронно был непреклонен. Зубы круксов оставляли глубокие раны, которые не заживали без медицинской обработки.

—  Когда-нибудь я скормлю тебя им, но не сейчас, —  мрачно пообещал он воспитаннику, укладывая его на койку. —  А пока, будь любезен,  перестань дергаться!     

Осмотр показал, что, несмотря на то, что ран было много, угрозу жизни они не представляли. Вызванный врач наложил Ша'Тоту множество швов.  По окончанию этой операции, Тронно полил его раны регенерационной жидкостью для лучшего заживления.

—   Зарастут, будешь как новенький! —  заметил он, закончив экзекуцию. —  Вы, нарны, на редкость живучий народ!      

Ша’Тот ответил невнятным шипением.  Жидкость была очень едкой.   


	6. Chapter 6

Мосс нашел-таки его слабое место. После случая в загоне, Ша’Тот не мог смотреть на круксов без содрогания. И теперь  сын лорда Тронно не упускал момента, чтобы не столкнуть его нос к носу с этими  тварями.

Круксы как раз обучались нападению на нарнов.  И Мосс занимался этими тренировками. Как  только раны Ша’Тота более-менее зажили,  сын лорда Тронно  стал использовать его в качестве мишени. Для этого на животных надевались намордники, и Ша’Тот должен был бегать по двору, спасаясь от их прыжков...

Как ни парадоксально, но в доме лорда Тронно не было нарнов-рабов. Его жена категорически отказывалась иметь с ними дело. Конечно, слуги и рабы-центавриане обходились здесь значительно дороже, но леди Тронно была непреклонна. Ее супруг был вынужден пойти ей навстречу в этом капризе.

Ша'Тот  был единственным нарном в этом поместье. И единственной подходящей мишенью для круксов.

Лорд Тронно,  оправившись от своего ранения, снова стал пропадать на службе, занятый проверками в округах. И Мосс пользовался его отсутствием в своих целях.

Жизнь Ша'Тота в центаврианском поместье превратилась в кошмар.

Круксы, даже в намордниках, были весьма опасны. Они царапались и хлестали своими колючими хвостами, нанося весьма болезненные раны. Ша’Тот постоянно ходил в гноящихся царапинах. И все же постепенно он наловчился уклоняться  от  атак этих тварей. Тогда Мосс  усложнил задачу. Теперь тренировки проходили за пределами дома, в пустынных скалах.  Ша’Тоту давалась фора в несколько минут, за которые ему надо было  убежать как можно дальше, а потом Мосс спускал круксов. Они должны были взять его след и найти  в кратчайший срок. Вот тогда Ша’Тот понял, что все прежние мучения были ничтожны по сравнению с тем, что его ожидало теперь.

 

* * *

 

Для очередной тренировки было выбрано пустынное плато неподалеку от поместья. Мосс ловко посадил флаер на плоской площадке и  вытолкнул нарна наружу.

—  У тебя есть час на то, чтобы спрятаться, —  сказал он, посмотрев на хронометр, вмонтированный в панель управления флаера. —  Потом моя сестра выпустит круксов.  Ты должен продержаться хотя бы три часа. Но, полагаю,  тренировка закончится раньше. Давай же, беги!

Ша’Тот не надеялся на удачу. Круксы очень быстро обучались и уже наловчились работать в стае. У него не было шансов уйти далеко.

Мосс, издевательски улыбаясь, смотрел на него.

—  Время пошло! —  заметил он, показав на часы.        

Ша’Тот развернулся и побежал.

Этот район он знал не очень хорошо. Местность здесь, в основном, была ровной и открытой. Укрыться совершенно негде. Ша’Тот скрипнул зубами. И ускорил  бег.

На его шее поблескивал тонкий ошейник из серебристого металла. Ша’Тот  носил его с первых дней появления в поместье лорда Тронно. Ему была предоставлена полная свобода передвижения по дому и окрестностям, но центавриане всегда знали, где он находился, так как этот ошейник излучал определенной частоты сигнал. Снять эту штуку было практически невозможно. Замок ошейника открывался при помощи сложного кодового ключа, который был у лорда Тронно. Любая попытка подобрать этот код или сломать замок переводила ошейник в режим болегенератора, и он испускал разряд такой силы, что оглушал носителя. Также это устройство начинало издавать весьма болезненные импульсы, если его владелец чрезмерно удалялся за предел отведенной ему свободы. Лорд Тронно в первые же дни продемонстрировал Ша'Тоту, как действует ошейник, чтобы показать, что его ждет в случае побега или любого другого неповиновения.

Ша’Тот знал, что подобные штуки носили все нарны-рабы на центаврианских заводах и шахтах. Надевали их также и на строптивцев в воспитательных целях. Каждую ночь он ломал себе голову над тем, как его обезвредить…

 

 

* * *

Солнце уже было высоко в небе,  похожее на огромный красный диск. Ша’Тот, запыхавшись, добежал до обрывистого края плато. Он надеялся, что ему удастся спуститься по склону и укрыться среди скал. Посмотрев вниз, Ша’Тот заколебался. Спуск был почти отвесный. Он немного побродил вдоль края, отыскивая  более пологое место.

В небе раздался слабый гул. Подняв глаза,  Ша’Тот увидел, что флаер Друзеллы уже опустился на землю.  Время, отпущенное ему, истекало. Надо поспешить…

В прошлый раз круксы настигли его через полчаса и взяли в кольцо, из которого ему так и не удалось вырваться к приходу центавриан. Звери тренировались в намордниках, но от этого не теряли своей злобности и силы.

Неужели и в этот раз повторится тот же кошмар?!

Ша’Тот решительно шагнул к краю обрыва.

«Г’Лан, помоги мне!» —  взмолился он, посмотрев на голубое безоблачное небо.

И начал головокружительный спуск. Некоторое время ему удавалось балансировать, но потом какой-то подлый камень выскользнул из-под ноги, и Ша’Тот поехал вниз на пятой точке. Это было не самое приятное ощущение. Его  полет быстро закончился около большого валуна, в который нарн врезался  с размаху. После этого кувыркание по острым камням показалось ему детской забавой. Центаврианин наверняка серьезно разбился бы, но нарны, с  их сильной и гибкой мускулатурой, переносили подобные встряски значительно легче.

Когда Ша’Тот пришел в себя от такого падения, то понял, что шум  в ушах на самом деле является отдаленным воем круксов, идущих по его следу. Проклятие, они  уже находились недалеко от него! Ша’Тот вскочил на ноги и быстро огляделся в поисках подходящего укрытия. Круксы бегали быстрее его, и соревноваться с ними не имело смысла.  Он мог только занять выгодную позицию для обороны и отбиваться от них столько, сколько может.    

Наконец, Ша'Тот  нашел подходящее место и поспешил туда.

Круксы уже добежали до того места, где он начал спуск, и, шипя, бегали вдоль кромки обрыва, не решаясь спуститься вниз. Потом самый отчаянный зверь прыгнул вперед, увлекая за собой остальных.

Ша’Тот быстро набрал камней потяжелее, чтобы хоть ненадолго продержать их на расстоянии от него.

Вот первый крукс появился перед ним, яростно махая длинным колючим хвостом. Сквозь намордник на землю капала пенистая слюна. Учуяв нарна, он глухо зашипел, призывая остальных.

Ша’Тот метнул в него булыжник. Крукс взвизгнул, получив камнем в бок. Но не изменил  направления  движения. Вскоре за его спиной появились другие твари с бешеными желтыми глазами.

Ша’Тот забился в узкую щель между валунами,  из которой им было неудобно его вытащить. 

В таком положении его и нашла Друзелла,  которая следовала за своими зверями. Она некоторое время с улыбкой наблюдала за этой живописной картиной. Потом,  вдоволь натешившись, отозвала круксов прочь.

—  Неплохо, неплохо, —  сказала Друзелла, посмотрев на часы. —  Быстро сработали. Скоро можно будет переходить к обучению без намордников… 

Ша’Тот вздрогнул, услышав эти слова.

—  Давай, вылезай, —  приказала она ему. —   А бегаешь ты шустро!

Ша’Тоту пришлось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не наброситься на нее с кулаками.


	7. Chapter 7

Если Мосс задирал нарна, провоцируя на драку, то Друзелла изводила его, задавая всякие дурацкие вопросы. Ей как будто нравилось дразнить его и выводить из себя

—  Ша’Тот, я ни разу не видела, чтобы ты молился,—  сказала она однажды, тряхнув темно-каштановыми волосами, заплетенными в  тяжелую косу. —  Раз уж ты пользуешься нашим гостеприимством, то должен оказывать должное почтение и нашим богам!  

Ша’Тот с тоской огляделся вокруг. Уж лучше бы она пыталась поколотить его. От этого он уже умел  обороняться.

—  Я верю в учение Г’Лана, поэтому мне не нужно оказывать почтение еще каким-то богам, —  грубовато ответил он.       

—  Г’Лан? —  Друзелла наморщила лоб, —  Ах, да! Ваш варварский бог. Говорят, что вы до сих пор  приносите ему кровавые жертвы?                

Ша’Тот хмыкнул, поведя плечами.

—  Г’Лан вовсе не бог. Это наш уважаемый пророк. Его учение запрещает приносить жертвы.       

—  Ах, у него даже есть целое учение, —  протянула Друзелла, облизнув губы. —  И как же вы ему поклоняетесь? Наверное, поете ваши дурацкие песни, от которых молоко скисает?         

—  Вы выглядите не менее смешно, когда ползаете на коленях перед вашими  золотыми  идолами, —  ответил он и тут же мысленно одернул себя. Отец всегда учил его избегать споров на религиозные темы.

—  Так ты считаешь нас идолопоклонниками? —  вызывающе спросила Друзелла.           

—  Я считаю, что каждый волен верить в то, что ему больше по душе, —  отрезал Ша’Тот, впервые мечтая о том, чтобы пришел Мосс и начал его задирать.     

—  Значит, Рутериан, покровитель нашей семьи, тебя чем-то  не устраивает?         

Ша’Тот понял, что уже ступил на скользкую тропу. И это ему совсем не нравилось.

Друзелла  оказалась настойчивой. Она взяла его за руку и потащила в небольшую, но богато обставленную часовню, посвященную Рутериану, одному из самых уважаемых и популярных центаврианских богов. Он покровительствовал путешественникам и воинам,  приносил им удачу  в  делах.

Раньше, до того, как центавриане пришли на Нарн, это место было святилищем Д’Бок, богини из Старого Пантеона. Но теперь ее статуя валялась снаружи, покрытая пылью.

В небольшом полукруглом  зале постоянно горели ароматические свечи. Над алтарем висел знак Рутериана —  скрещенные мечи. Статуя самого бога стояла на возвышении. Друзелла дернула Ша’Тота за руку  и тихо прошипела ему на ухо:

—  Встань на колени перед нашим богом, нарн! Поклонись ему с должным почтением!     

Ша’Тот отпрянул от алтаря, разглядывая золотую статуэтку.  Это был чужак, покровитель его врагов. Большинство богов из Главного Пантеона  изображались похожими на центавриан или в виде центавриан с какими-то чертами зверей, посвященных данному богу. Рутериан выглядел почти как центаврианин. Разве что гребень был очень пышным и высоким, да клыки были несколько больше, чем обычно. По центаврианской древней традиции,  статуэтка была снабжена всеми… отличительными  признаками пола.  Ша’Тот никак не мог привыкнуть к столь приметным особенностям их физиологии. В одной руке Рутериан сжимал меч. Лицо его выглядело мрачным и угрожающим, рот кривился в хищном оскале. 

—  Поклонись ему! —  продолжала настаивать Друзелла.

Ша’Тот отказался, покачав головой. Он не станет предавать свою веру. Это было единственное, что помогало ему чувствовать себя нарном в этом доме.    

—  Ах, так?! Ты вздумал упрямиться? —  Друзелла не на шутку рассердилась. —  Я все равно добьюсь того, что ты станешь ему поклоняться!       

—  Я лучше умру, —  коротко ответил Ша’Тот. —  Это вопрос чести.       

—  Ох, ты! —  фыркнула она. —  Надо же, какой гордый! Посмотрим, как ты будешь задирать нос, когда я натравлю на тебя круксов!            

Ша'Тот   пожал плечами…

  

* * *

Друзелла привела его в небольшую  камеру и поставила посредине.  Потом привела нескольких круксов. Без намордников.  И мрачно посмотрела на нарна.

—  У тебя еще есть шанс изменить свое решение, —   сказала она, поглаживая мерзкое животное. —  Отрекись от Г’Лана, поклонись Рутериану, и этот кошмар  закончится, не успев начаться.      

Ша’Тот молчал, не спуская глаз с круксов.

—  Ладно, —  вздохнула она и впустила зверей в камеру. Потом грозно сказала несколько коротких слов на неизвестном Ша’Тоту центаврианском  диалекте.  Круксы зашипели, но вняли приказу. Они уселись  вокруг него, не сводя жадных глаз с его горла.

—  Если ты шевельнешься, они разорвут тебя на клочки, —  сказала Друзелла, направившись к выходу. —  Ты будешь торчать здесь, пока не помолишься Рутериану. Только это спасет тебя. Выбор за тобой!            

Дверь захлопнулась.

Ша’Тот замер, стараясь дышать потише, глядя в желтые глаза круксов…  

          

***

Он не помнил, сколько  времени провел в том подвале, замерев, чувствуя злобу, исходящую от карауливших его тварей. Он успел вспомнить всю свою жизнь. Периодически в камере включалась громкая связь, и  Друзелла интересовалась, не передумал ли он? Но  Ша’Тот не собирался сдаваться.

—  Глупо упрямиться, —  вздохнула Друзелла, отключая связь.    

Вскоре у Ша'Тота от долгой неподвижности затекло все тело. И, как назло,  зачесался нос. Но он терпел, проклиная центавриан вообще и Друзеллу Тронно в частности. Потом, назло ей, решил помолиться Г’Лану. Это отвлекло его на некоторое время. 

 

 

* * *

Когда дверь камеры, наконец, распахнулась,  Ша’Тот по-прежнему стоял в середине. Круксы, подобно статуям, неподвижно сидели вокруг него.

На пороге возник лорд Тронно. За ним шли Мосс и Друзелла.

—  Кто это затеял? —  зловеще спросил он,  указывая на нарна.        

Мосс и Друзелла молча переглянулись. Такой тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. Их отец иногда применял старинный метод  центаврианского воспитания под названием «отцовский ремень». Обычно подобная процедура следовала сразу после подобных интонаций.

—  Вы что, оглохли?! —  рявкнул лорд Тронно своим зычным командным голосом. —  Я спрашиваю, кто это затеял?!         

Друзелла, затрепетав, шагнула вперед.   

Он смерил ее сердитым взглядом. 

—  Я с тобой еще поговорю наедине! —  сказал он строго. Потом указал на круксов.

 —  Отзови их прочь!          

Друзелла отдала соответствующую команду. Звери с недовольным шипением подошли к ней.

—  Попрошу не забывать, молодые люди, —  ледяным тоном произнес лорд Тронно, подходя к Ша’Тоту, — что этот нарн является моим воспитанником, и решать вопрос о его жизни или смерти могу только я! Вы  должны отдавать  себе отчет в своих поступках! Этот щенок —  наша гарантия безопасности…         

—  Но мы же все равно победили этих варваров! —  осмелился возразить Мосс. —  Нам не нужны никакие гарантии!

Лорд Тронно стремительно развернулся к сыну и прошипел сквозь зубы:

—  Мы победили?! Ты говоришь так, будто лично сражался  с нарнским Сопротивлением!  Подумай вот о чем, сын:  нас на этой планете всего несколько сотен! Нарнов же  —  миллионы! Если ты хочешь, чтобы наша колония приносила хоть какую-то прибыль, надо уметь находить общий язык с ее жителями. Коли они не желают вступать в дружеский контакт, подойдут любые методы убеждения. Этот мальчик —  наш заложник. Пока  он цел и невредим, есть хоть какой-то  способ  воздействия на  некоторых нарнских лидеров. И убивать его вот так, без веской причины, баловства ради,  будет весьма глупо!

Лорд Тронно тронул Ша'Тота за плечо.

—  Пойдем,  парень. До чего же вы, нарны, упрямый народ. Ни в чем не хотите нам уступать!       

Он замолчал, заметив, что Ша’Тот  пошатнулся и медленно осел на пол.

—  В чем дело? —  недоуменно спросил лорд Тронно, оглядываясь на детей. —  Что с ним? Ведь круксы, кажется, его не трогали?     

Мосс и Друзелла испуганно  покачали головами.

Лорд Тронно наклонился к Ша’Тоту и тронул его за руку.

—   Что с тобой? Ну-ка, поднимайся!    

Ша’Тот попытался встать на ноги, но снова сел обратно, мелко дрожа. 

Лорд Тронно неожиданно кое-что понял и в тихой ярости обернулся к детям.

 —   Когда вы его сюда посадили?! Быстро отвечайте на вопрос, мерзавцы!          

Друзелла  нервно теребила ткань платья.

—  Сутки… или около того назад.  А что в этом такого? Я…      

—   И все это время он стоял без движения?! Понятно…      

Лорд Тронно был взбешен, но старался сдержать свой гнев.

—  Этот парень слишком много времени провел в локваре. Вам бы пора запомнить, что нарны часто впадают в такое состояние в момент опасности. Это помогает им выжить в некоторых случаях. Но потом они должны получить длительный отдых, ибо силы организма во время локвара расходуются быстрее, чем в обычном состоянии. Обычно локвар длится всего несколько минут…  Сколько ты пробыл в нем, Ша’Тот? —  лорд Тронно тряхнул  воспитанника посильнее, заметив, что тот  закрыл глаза. —  Очнись же!   

—  Около часа… —  хрипло ответил Ша’Тот, борясь с оцепенением, сковавшем все тело. —  Может, больше… Я не помню…

И он  снова закрыл глаза,  обмякнув в руках лорда Тронно.

—  Если бы он простоял тут еще пару часов, то умер бы от истощения, —  зло сказал лорд Тронно, подхватив его на руки. — Эх, дети! Когда же вы повзрослеете?!    

 

 

* * *

Ша’Тот проспал целых три дня после того  инцидента. Лорд Тронно запретил своим детям тревожить его.

— Ты так кудахчешь над этим нарном, будто он тебе родной! —  возмущалась его жена. —  Когда Мосс в детстве тяжело болел, и я просила тебя приехать домой, ты так не волновался! Когда Друзелла упала с этих проклятых скал и вывихнула руку, ты не сказал ей никаких слов утешения.  Я тебя не понимаю, Девор Тронно!            

Лорд Тронно покачал головой.

— Мы взяли этого ребенка на воспитание и должны чтить древние традиции, — усмехнулся он. — До тех пор, пока условия соглашения не нарушены,  с ним надо обращаться бережно. Почти как с родным. Я надеялся, что наши дети тоже это понимают. Но ошибся. Впредь буду умнее. Кажется, у Друзеллы и Мосса слишком много свободного времени. Ничего, скоро это изменится. Я выписал для них новых учителей. Пусть займутся чем-то более полезным, нежели травля нарнов!..

 

***

Ша’Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, не в силах подняться с кровати. Он никогда еще не был в локваре так долго. По рассказам опытных воинов он знал, что это очень опасно и не всякий нарн сможет продержаться в таком состоянии без вреда для себя.  Почему он остался в живых, до сих пор  было для него загадкой. Наверное, сказывалась подготовка к Посвящению. Он как раз начал осваивать азы вхождения в локвар. Отец говорил, что, в каком-то роде, жизнь среди центавриан будет для него настоящим Посвящением. Только теперь Ша’Тот начал понимать эти слова.

Ему очень хотелось спать. Истощенный организм требовал отдыха. Первые два дня он проспал как убитый. На третий стал иногда просыпаться, ибо смутная тревога и ощущение открытости и незащищенности  мешали расслабиться. Во время таких  отрывочных бодрствований он и услышал этот разговор. 

Ему внезапно захотелось оказаться в родном отряде, увидеть сестру и отца. Раньше они  всегда были рядом, готовые утешить и поддержать его. Ша’Тот не знал,  что такое забота о детях по-центавриански, может, это просто постоянные нравоучения, лекции о правилах поведения? Но он знал, что отец и сестра любят его и беспокоятся о нем. Возможно, с точки зрения центавриан, нарны и выглядели очень сдержанными и холодными в отношениях со своими детьми,  но это вовсе не означало, что они не любят их.

Пока он спал, ему снились родные. Ла’Эт,  улыбчивая хохотушка в детстве, постепенно превратившаяся в сдержанную девушку, одну из лучших стрелков-снайперов в их отряде. Ша’Тот тоже неплохо стрелял, но ему мешала излишняя медлительность: цель успевала сместиться или вовсе уйти из зоны досягаемости. Ла’Эт же никогда не медлила, ни в чем не сомневалась и всегда вовремя нажимала на курок. В детстве Ша’Тот часто расстраивался из-за этого. Но потом осознал, что есть вещи, для которых его неторопливость и вдумчивость подходят лучше. Он умел быстро и ловко собрать любое оружие. В их отряде это скоро поняли и стали приносить ему на изучение добытые  в боях трофеи. Ша’Тот наловчился делать по ним чертежи, а потом по этим схемам изготавливал новое оружие. Лишь одну вещь он не мог воспроизвести в кустарных условиях —  плазменный генератор, составляющий сердце любого стрелкового оружия центавриан. Это оставалось  для нарнов тайной за семью печатями. Приходилось пользоваться трофейными запчастями… 

Во сне Ша’Тот снова собирал и разбирал центаврианский плазменный пистолет, пытаясь понять принцип его работы. Ла’Эт стояла рядом, наблюдая, а потом подкинула на ладони рубин, служивший накопителем лучей.

—  Занятно, эти центавриане используют для своего оружия наши кровавые камни!  Говорят, именно их изобилие  и привлекло их в наш мир…       

—   Как же нам создать  плазмогенератор? —  мучился Ша’Тот, теребя детали пистолета. —  Если бы мы могли его изготавливать, то  не так зависели бы от захватчиков…  

—   Ты сумел разгадать принцип действия их оружия, значит, сможешь узнать и про плазмогенераторы, —  заметила Ла’Эт, бросив рубин ему на колени. —  Почему бы тебе не спросить у самих центавриан? Хочешь, я притащу тебе парочку для допроса?   

Она откровенно смеялась над ним.

Ша’Тот гневно поднял на нее глаза. Сестра стояла рядом, одетая в покрытую пылью одежду, тяжелое длинное ружье уже висело на ее плече. Собиралась на очередную вечернюю вылазку.

—  Г’Лан одарил тебя твердой рукой и острым зрением, Ла'Эт, но, видно,  забыл вложить в твою голову мозги! —  прошипел он, вспыхнув. —  Тайну плазмогенератора нельзя узнать от первого встречного центаврианского солдата! Даже у них на планете мало кто понимает в таком деле…   

Ла’Эт, обидевшись на его резкий тон,  стремительно ушла. В последнее время она стала замечать, что к советам Ша’Тота в отряде прислушиваются более внимательно, чем к ее словам. Как будто хорошая охотница-ки’дат не является их главной ценностью! Именно поэтому она стала подкалывать брата, попрекать его за медлительность и  отсутствие  должного пыла в бою.

Ша’Тот мгновенно забыл про свой гнев и снова погрузился в исследование строения центаврианского пистолета…  

 

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза,  то обнаружил около кровати Друзеллу. Она сидела, склонив голову, и была одета,  как полагалось девушке ее положения: на ней  было изящное платье из дорогой голубой ткани, усыпанное  мелкими стразами,  шею обвивало ожерелье из драгоценных камней, сверкавших так ярко, что болели глаза, а на голове, поверх густых длинных волос, красовалась диадема из таких же камней. Ее светлые глаза, так не похожие на нарнские, внимательно наблюдали за ним.

Ша’Тот почувствовал, как в нем снова закипает жгучая ненависть к ней, такой ухоженной и воспитанной внешне и при этом такой  омерзительно гадкой внутри. Проклятые центавриане! Их с детства учат подличать и бить в спину.  Нет, никогда нарнам не примириться с таким двуличным народом. Похоже,   они  генетически не способны совершать честные поступки. Как говаривал его отец: у центаврианина всегда наготове нож для глупца, который  ему поверит.

Друзелла молчала, продолжая дерзко рассматривать его.

Ша’Тот редко видел ее при  таком параде. Обычно дети лорда Тронно ходили в одежде, чем-то напоминающей по стилю нарнскую. Они говорили, что им так удобнее. Мать тщетно пыталась заставить их одеваться так, как полагалось  центаврианам из уважаемой семьи. Она была очень консервативна и не хотела мириться с суровой реальностью жизни на этой планете. Для нее не было ужаснее проступка, нежели не принять теплую ванну вечером. Дети пытались ей втолковать, что вода на этой пустынной планете —  редкость, что стоит она дорого, и тратить ее на такие пустяки —  непозволительная роскошь.

—  Неужели вы хотите стать похожими на этих грязнуль-нарнов?! —  в ужасе восклицала леди Тронно, в очередной раз читая им лекцию о хороших манерах. 

После таких минут она обычно начинала уговаривать мужа (если он был дома), уехать подальше с этой планеты.

Друзелла выглядела так, будто приняла ванну совсем недавно.

 С каким бы удовольствием Ша’Тот опрокинул ее сейчас в грязь!

—  Пришла посмотреть, не сдох ли я? —  нарочито грубо сказал он, коверкая слова. Ша’Тот прекрасно знал, что нарнский акцент режет нежные уши центавриан, но именно этого ему сейчас и хотелось больше всего.   

—  Ты же не доставишь мне такого удовольствия? —  ответила она ему на прекрасном нарнском языке. Потом покрутила головой, будто ожерелье душило ее. —  Будем считать, что в этот раз ты выкрутился.   Вы, нарны, такие мерзкие… такие невообразимо мерзкие!         

Друзелла гневно нахмурилась, теребя ткань пышной юбки.   

—  Ну, зачем ты так упрямился? Неужели Рутериан так плох? Ведь в какой-то мере, он схож с вашими глупыми богами…        

—  Он покровительствует вашим солдатам, поэтому никогда не станет нашим богом! —  выпалил Ша’Тот, пытаясь сесть в постели.

Друзелла поджала губы.

—  Когда мы выгоним ваш народ с наших земель, то в храме Рутериана будет жить наш скот! —   продолжал Ша’Тот. —  Вот такое будет от нас поклонение!   

Друзелла встала, оправив платье.     

—  Когда мой народ покинет эту планету, —  любезным тоном ответила она, направляясь к выходу из комнаты, —  у вас уже не будет никакого скота! А, возможно, и вас самих тоже не будет!        

Она улыбнулась, и  от этой улыбки по спине  Ша’Тота пробежал холодок.

—  Ты же видел, как мы сильны, во время последних сражений? —  тихо сказала Друзелла. —  Наверняка мощь нашей армии ужаснула тебя. Так знай: это лишь жалкая часть нашей настоящей силы! Мой народ мог бы стереть вашу расу с лица этой планеты за несколько секунд. Мог бы навсегда погасить ваше солнце, ваши звезды.  И, не сомневайся, мы сделаем это, если вы будете и дальше столь же  упрямы. Мы уже делали такое с другими непокорными народами в прошлом. Теперь их миры забыты, и  некому помнить  об их жителях. Ты хочешь такой же участи для своего народа? Хочешь?   

И она  ушла, оставив его в глубоком раздумье…

 

 

* * *

Поскольку Ша’Тот все еще был слишком слаб, никто не тревожил его, и он, пока лежал в постели, получил возможность поразмыслить над своим положением в этом доме,  о своей цели в жизни. Третий день он провел в полудреме, большую часть времени просто лежа с закрытыми глазами в  темной  комнате на верхнем ярусе дома, которую ему отвели из-за того, что  там даже в самое жаркое время года было очень холодно.  Ша’Тот думал о снах, что несколько раз повторялись за эти дни. Большинство нарнов очень внимательно относились к своим сновидениям, некоторые считали, что сами боги  говорят с ними таким образом. Последователи  учения Г’Лана особенно  верили в это. Легенды также  гласили, что великий Г’Кван все свои лучшие идеи получал во сне.

Ша’Тот знал, что  центавриане  тоже  верят в сны. И, что интересно,  им часто снились вещие сны. Раньше нарны считали  это признаком божественного происхождения.

Нарнские пророки посвящали много времени снам и медитациям. И это иногда помогало им увидеть истинный путь…

Ша’Тот потянулся в постели, думая о словах  отца, которые он сказал ему при прощании:

«Постарайся извлечь из своего положения максимальную выгоду, сын мой. Это будет нелегко, и иногда тебе захочется  все бросить. Но воспринимай все это как обучение. Редко кому выпадает подобная возможность. Лорд Тронно —  важный военачальник.  Ты должен быть очень внимателен к нему. Конечно, глупо надеяться на то, что он посвятит тебя в свои тайны, но кое-что ты в силах узнать, просто наблюдая за ним. Действуй осторожно. Ты обладаешь терпением и выдержкой, поэтому я верю в тебя. Ты внимательный и умный парень.  Твои глаза увидят то, что ускользнет от меня или твоей сестры. Именно поэтому я выбрал своим преемником тебя, а не Шу'Рена, твоего сводного  брата, хотя это противоречит закону. Ты способен мыслить широко, способен видеть последствия своих и чужих действий. Так не забывай о своем даре! Пользуйся им!»

 

Ша’Тот рывком сел в кровати. Сердце его гулко забилось. Он неожиданно понял свои ошибки и теперь ясно увидел свой путь. Прежде он позволял судьбе играть им, как ветер играет песком в пустыне. Вообразил себя мучеником и вел себя соответственно. Немудрено, что один его вид провоцировал детей лорда Тронно  на всевозможные козни. Он был высокомерным и самовлюбленным глупцом, замкнувшимся в жалости к себе. Но ведь можно действовать и по-другому! Больше он не будет плыть по течению. Он сам будет управлять своей судьбой. Будет внимателен и  осторожен. Станет лавировать, учиться на чужих ошибках.  И не будет игрушкой в руках центавриан.  Они сами превратятся для него  в развлечение!    

Дрожа от сделанного открытия, Ша’Тот сполз с кровати и, пошатываясь, побрел к выходу из комнаты. Чтобы обдумать все более тщательно, ему нужно пройтись…   

 

* * *

Вскоре Мосс и Друзелла заметили, что поведение их воспитанника изменилось. Он стал менее угрюмым, хотя по-прежнему держался  высокомерно.

Мосс был удивлен, когда Ша’Тот сам стал звать его на тренировки и даже стал отвечать шутками на те или иные действия своего противника, чем окончательно сбил его с толку

Друзелла же заполучила интересного собеседника. Нарн перестал избегать разговоров с ней, хотя некоторые темы были по-прежнему ему неприятны. Отец запретил ей требовать от Ша’Тота поклонения центаврианским богам, заметив, что это настоящее святотатство. Поэтому больше подобных инцидентов не повторялось.

Даже дрессировку круксов Ша’Тот решил обратить себе на пользу. Он научился обороняться от их нападений, выучил их основные приемы и повадки.  Друзелле казалось, что он  даже испытывает удовольствие от возможности схватиться с этими зверями один на один.

 

Лорд Тронно, нанося редкие визиты в дом, был весьма заинтригован такими переменами в поведении нарна. «Не к добру все это», — подумал он по привычке…


	8. Chapter 8

За  год, проведенный в доме лорда Тронно, Ша’Тот подрос, вытянувшись почти на голову. Отец, наверное, не узнал бы своего сына, если бы увидел сейчас.

Мосс и Друзелла изменились не столь явно. Но влияние новых наставников, выписанных аж с Примы Центавра, сказалось и на них. Друзелла перестала выглядеть как провинциальная замарашка, а Мосс всерьез подумывал о поступлении на военную службу в элитные центаврианские войска. Его  отец всячески поощрял это  стремление.    

В войне между нарнами и центаврианами пока стояло затишье. Обе стороны воспользовались передышкой, чтобы залечить раны. Конечно, случались редкие вылазки нарнских повстанцев в отдаленных провинциях, но они не представляли серьезной опасности.

Ша’Тот однажды поймал себя на том, что думает на центаврианском языке. Это  его сильно испугало и огорчило.  В тот день он ушел в горы и сидел там до позднего вечера, глядя на небо.

«Неужели я  смогу настолько забыть о том, кем  на самом деле являюсь?» —  думал он, глядя на редкие закатные облака, меняющие цвет с золотого на пурпурный.

Сердитый голос Друзеллы, донесшийся из коммуникатора, вывел его из задумчивости:

— Ша’Тот, где ты? Немедленно возвращайся, если не хочешь получить нахлобучку!      

Вздохнув, он начал неторопливый путь к дому…       

 

* * *

Заканчивался центаврианский год.  Близился Фестиваль Жизни —  один из самых важных и  ярких центаврианских праздников.  Ша’Тот тоже ждал его, потому что  лорд Тронно  обещал позвать на это торжество его отца, чтобы тот убедился, что его сын цел и невредим.

Подготовка к празднику длилась уже пять дней. Ша’Тот много слышал об этом обычае, но ни разу еще не видел, как все это происходит. Он знал, что традиция Фестиваля идет из глубокой древности, и что связана она с долгой и кровопролитной войной против кзонов, давних противников центавриан на их родной планете. Друзелла много ему рассказала о тех временах.

—  Здесь, на Нарне, этот праздник снова обрел свой изначальный смысл, —   заметила она, когда они прогуливались вокруг дома. —  Мы встречаемся в конце года, подсчитываем павших и выживших, воздаем им должную хвалу и радуемся тому, что сами уцелели. В этом году всем пришлось несладко. Нам будет, кого помянуть… 

Ша’Тот тяжело вздохнул, вспомнив мать. Больше никогда она не придет  к нему, никогда не обнимет его, не ободрит дерзкой и грубоватой шуткой…

Боль от этой утраты никак не хотела уходить.

Друзелла заметила, что он помрачнел, и тихо добавила, искоса посмотрев на него:

—  На Фестивале Жизни нельзя грустить.  Умерших надо поминать светло и с радостью. Они теперь находятся в лучшем мире, чем мы.        

Ша’Тот  снова вздохнул.

—  Вы, центавриане, такие странные, когда дело касается смерти. Почему вы так радуетесь этому? Мой народ очень скорбит об умерших. Мы плачем, постимся и молимся, сочиняем поминальные песни  и, если это были близкие родственники, долго носим траур…     

—   Траур и слезы не вернут мертвых к жизни, —  сказала Друзелла. —  И только понапрасну будут терзать души живых. Ты не прав, Ша’Тот. Мы тоже горюем и плачем, когда кто-то из наших близких умирает. Но после Фестиваля  Жизни трауру приходит конец. Этот праздник помогает расстаться с болью и потерей. Их души, да и наши тоже, находят покой.  Поэтому мы веселимся, пьем вино, делаем то, что вздумается. Говорят, во время Фестиваля все центавриане становятся равны. Император может пить вместе с простолюдинами. Это единственное время в году, когда исчезают все условности и  различия между нами.    

Ша’Тот лукаво прищурился.

—  А на нарнов этот ваш обычай распространяется?

Друзелла засмеялась, тряхнув хвостом густых волос.

—   Попробую угадать твои мысли… Мечтаешь кого-нибудь поколотить?             

Ша’Тот кивнул, ухмыльнувшись.        

—  Полагаю, это может быть забавно… —  протянула она, направившись к дому.         

—  Я тоже так думаю, —  сказал Ша’Тот, глядя ей вслед.       

  

* * *

Наконец, наступили первые дни Фестиваля. Драксшот наполнился смехом и громкими голосами гостей: в основном, это были такие же военные офицеры, как и сам хозяин. Многие приехали вместе с женами. 

Ша’Тот не узнавал угрюмое нарнское поместье:  везде были расставлены большие вазы с цветами, некоторые из них росли на Нарне, но большинство были явно инопланетного происхождения. По коридорам сновали нарядные женщины, разодетые в яркие платья, оставляя за собой ароматический шлейф  от терпких центаврианских духов.

Леди Тронно поставила на ноги всех слуг, замучив их бесконечными придирками.

Мосс  и  Друзелла где-то спрятались. Наверняка задумали какую-то шалость.

Ша’Тот чувствовал себя крайне неловко среди чуждого ему веселья.  

Большинство гостей не обращали на него внимания. Правда, он ловил несколько мрачных взглядов со стороны военных, которые беседовали с лордом Тронно. На всякий случай Ша’Тот решил пореже попадаться им на глаза.

Фестиваль длился несколько дней, не прерываясь ни на секунду. 

Ша’Тот не понимал, как можно так расточительно тратить время и средства. Количества съеденного и выпитого за один день хватило бы десяти нарнам на неделю.  Эти центавриане действительно в каком-то роде были безумны.

Лорд Тронно, заметив своего воспитанника, криво улыбнулся и поманил его взмахом руки.

Ша’Тот настороженно приблизился к нему.

—   Твой отец ждет тебя во дворе,  мальчик, —  сказал Тронно, отпив из большого кубка душистое бривари. —  Можешь с ним повидаться, если,  конечно, не предпочитаешь мое общество!    

Ша’Тот  вздрогнул, услышав эти слова. Шутки лорда Тронно, как всегда, были двусмысленными. Он уже был немного навеселе, отчего пришел в самое доброе расположение духа.

—  Спасибо, милорд, —  церемонно ответил Ша’Тот и поспешил на улицу.

Отец действительно стоял там, мрачно разглядывая каменные стены старинного замка, который некогда принадлежал его роду. Рядом с ним стояла Ла’Эт.

Ша’Тот с трудом заставил себя чинно подойти к ним и поклониться. Ему хотелось подбежать и обнять отца, но мысль о том, что за ними могут наблюдать, удержала  его от этого.

На’Шот сдержанно тронул сына за плечи. Ла’Эт же повисла у брата на шее, ничуть не смущаясь чужих взглядов.

—  Г’Лан, как же ты вырос! —  отметил На’Шот, хлопнув его по спине. — Рад тебя видеть, сынок! 

Ла’Эт, наконец, разжала свои стальные объятия. Ему показалось, что в ее алых глазах блеснула слеза, или это был просто отблеск заходящего солнца?

—  Как ты тут можешь жить? —  спросила она, передернув плечами. —  С этими чудовищами! Я… мне тебя очень не хватало…  

На’Шот   внимательно посмотрел на ошейник сына.

—  Ты все время под наблюдением? —  спросил он тихо.

Ша’Тот кивнул.

Отец помрачнел. Потом покачал головой и сказал:

—  Ничего, это поправимо. Ну, рассказывай о своей жизни! Сколько сочтешь нужным, разумеется. К сожалению, мы приехали ненадолго. Хотелось бы чаще видеть тебя, сынок.     

Ша’Тот рассказал обо всем помаленьку. Умолчав об обучении с круксами и стычках с детьми лорда Тронно. Не стоит тревожить отца из-за таких пустяков.

На’Шот качал головой во время его рассказа.

—  Признаюсь, я удивлен, что они так о тебе заботятся. У лорда Тронно весьма зловещая репутация.

Ла’Эт мягко взяла брата за руку.

—  Ты уже знаешь про маму?           

Ша’Тот вздрогнул, посмотрев в  ее глаза.

—   Что… случилось? —   ему удалось задать этот вопрос очень естественным тоном.

—   Она пропала без вести после битвы под Хекбой. В последний раз ее видели, когда она уходила от преследования центавриан вместе с остатками своего отряда. Говорят, что они скрылись в  пустыне Росбар… —  тут голос сестры дрогнул.  

Ша’Тот  сжал кулаки, закусив губу.

—  Это верная гибель. Оттуда не возвращаются, —  Ла’Эт отвернулась, чтобы скрыть от него свое лицо. —  Но я все равно горжусь ею. Наша мать умерла непокорной.        

—  Она никогда не сдавалась, —  мягко заметил Ша’Тот, сглотнув комок в горле. —  Может… она еще вернется?

Он тут же пожалел, что сказал это.  Ла’Эт всегда была любимицей матери. Не стоило вселять в нее несбыточную надежду. Он ведь знал, что Г’Джад мертва. И знал ее убийцу. Он обязательно отомстит за ее смерть. Но сейчас не самое удобное время для сведения счетов.  Если он скажет сестре правду, она не станет ждать. Она сразу объявит шон’кар и постарается его исполнить. Ла’Эт в ярости была похожа на ураганный вихрь. Разбушевавшись, она уже не могла остановиться.  Как и ее мать…   

Ла’Эт снова прижалась к нему, и они некоторое время молча стояли, скорбя о потере. Потом она подняла на него алые глаза.

—  Я должна сообщить тебе еще одну новость. Ты —  мой  брат и должен знать все.  На днях  у меня была помолвка!

Ша’Тот был поражен. Он  даже не заметил, как быстро летит время. И его маленькая сестричка уже настолько выросла, что стала невестой!

— Конечно, свадьба состоится только через год, когда мне исполнится шестнадцать лет, но детали уже оговорены… —   говорила сестра, улыбаясь.

—  Кто же этот счастливец? —  спросил Ша'Тот, взяв ее за плечи.       

Когда сестра назвала имя жениха, улыбка исчезла с его губ. Он, конечно, знал, что она неровно дышала к этому заносчивому парню, но…

—  Ла’Эт! И что ты только в нем нашла? —  не сдержался он. —  Вот уж не мечтал о таком родственнике! Да у него же вся семья —   центаврианские прихвостни, это все знают.  Неужели отец это одобрил?! 

На’Шот положил ему руку на плечо, криво улыбаясь.

—   Да, я это одобрил. И остальные наши родичи тоже. Времена меняются, и мы тоже. Ты сам это должен понимать.     

—  Но, отец, если мы породнимся с этими центаврианскими блюдолизами, то окончательно станем изгоями! На нас и так уже смотрят косо, ты  знаешь это, но…      

—  Сын мой,  дело уже сделано, и твои возражения в расчет не принимаются,  —   перебил его отец, нахмурившись.  —  Мы просто поставили тебя в известность. Пока что главой нашей семьи являюсь я, ведь так? Да и твой дед тоже одобрил этот союз…

Ша’Тот вскипел. Он давно не был так зол и расстроен.

—  Мой дед! Ты уже один раз пошел на поводу у нашей  милой семейки, взяв в жены ту, кого не любил и до сих пор не любишь! А моя мать всю жизнь от этого страдала. И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы и моя сестра повторила то же самое?!

Лицо На’Шота  неожиданно исказила судорога гнева.

—  Замолчи, молокосос! —  рявкнул он. —  Не тебе лезть в мои личные дела! Ты ничего не знаешь, ничего! Поэтому не должен так говорить!                          

Ла’Эт успокаивающе взяла его за руку.

—  Тут все-таки есть разница, брат. Я люблю моего жениха! Думаю, что и он любит меня.  И я сама согласилась на этот брак. Надо радоваться, что выгодный союз кланов и  наши взаимные чувства так совпали.   

—  Этот предатель, твой жених, не способен кого-либо любить! —  сердито сказал Ша’Тот, плюнув на землю. —  Его семья продалась центаврианам с потрохами! Ходят у них в любимчиках, прислуживаются. Те, кто предал один раз, предадут и  второй. Помни об этом, сестра!  

Он заметил, что лорд Тронно смотрит на них из окна.

—  Мы уже пора возвращаться… —  сказал Ша'Тот  более спокойно, не глядя на сестру. Потом повернулся к отцу и добавил с горечью:  —  Когда я согласился быть у центавриан заложником, я верил тебе. Верил, что это все ненадолго. Но, смотрю, тебе нравится  такая жизнь. Оказывается, чтобы стать центаврианином, не обязательно жить среди них!

На’Шот открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его сын уже ушел, не простившись…     

  

* * *

Когда Ша’Тот вернулся в дом,  веселье центавриан уже достигло апогея. Лорд Тронно —   сдержанный и суровый лорд Тронно! —  стоял в обнимку со своим другом и громко пел весьма фривольного содержания песню. Некоторые гости уже не были в состоянии стоять на ногах.

Ша’Тот отшатнулся, когда какая-то полуобнаженная танцовщица попыталась его обнять. Лорд Тронно, заметив это, громко захохотал, расплескав вино из бокала.

—  Какой ты все-таки дикий! —  крикнул он, подмигнув своему другу. —  Просто ужасно, до чего вы, нарны, мрачный народ! Помню, что ты хвалился своими подвигами в боях. Но сомневаюсь, что ты такой же опытный в общении с дамами.

Его друг громко расхохотался.

Ша'Тот насупился, услышав эти слова. Они были обидно правдивыми.

—  Но хотя бы вино ты пить умеешь? Ну-ка, выпей!      

Тронно протянул нарну бокал, доверху наполненный бривари.

—  Пей! Сегодня я не потерплю в своем доме трезвенников! Пей! За наше здоровье! За нашу победу! Пей!         

Ша’Тот молча стоял, глядя на бокал. Его душил гнев. На отца, на сестру, на всех. 

Чья-то рука тронула его за плечо. Оглянувшись, он увидел  назойливую танцовщицу. Она была совершенно пьяна. В другой руке у нее был бокал с вином, которое лилось ему за шиворот каждый раз, когда она начинала шататься.

—  Не бойся, маленький, я тебя не съем, —  захихикала центаврианка. —  Пей со мной! Господин Тронно так желает, и лучше с ним не спорить!     

Ша’Тот задрожал от ярости.  Ему жутко захотелось оттолкнуть ее, но он сдержался, поймав мрачный взгляд  лорда Тронно.     

Тяжело вздохнув, он взял большой бокал, поднял его над головой и тихо сказал:

—  За победу…

Лорд Тронно захлопал в ладоши, оскалив хищные зубы.

—  За нашу победу! —  закончил Ша'Тот  свой тост и залпом осушил бокал.

Улыбка лорда Тронно погасла.

—  Ну, ты и гаденыш! —  воскликнул он и отбросил свой бокал в сторону, не прикоснувшись к бривари. —  Если бы сегодня не было все позволено, я бы тебя пристрелил на месте за такие слова!        

Ша’Тот вытер губы рукавом и нагло улыбнулся.

—  Моя жизнь  —  в ваших руках, милорд!        

Лорд Тронно резким жестом выхватил пистолет из-за пояса.  Рабыня-танцовщица быстро шарахнулась в сторону от нарна.     

—  Не советую испытывать мое терпение слишком часто, дерзкий щенок, —  заметил он, направив на него оружие. —  Оно у меня весьма короткое. Но сегодня я не стану портить гостям праздник. Посему, ты  будешь пить с нами, столько, сколько я скажу. И не смей отказываться!         

 

* * *

Ша’Тот чувствовал, что вот-вот умрет.  Он не помнил, сколько бокалов бривари  досталось на его долю в этот вечер. Центаврианское вино было приторным, очень душистым, водянистым на вкус, но весьма  подлым по действию. Когда опустел очередной бокал, он почувствовал себя своеобразно. Звуки вокруг стали какими-то булькающими и тягучими, движения гостей  замедлились.

Ша’Тот потерял всякое представление о том, где он, кто он и с кем он. Временами  он  возвращался к реальности, и видел, что находится в обществе совершенно незнакомых ему центаврианских леди. Лорда Тронно рядом не было.      

Громкий смех гостей снова заставил его очнуться. Попытавшись сфокусировать глаза, он увидел объект веселья. Это были Мосс и Друзелла, которые весело прыгали по залу, нарядившись нарнами. Они, зловеще рыча, подбегали к пьяным гостям, пугая их какими-то копьями. Лорд Тронно смеялся громче всех, указывая на них пальцем.

Мосс очень похоже передразнил нарна в ярости, топая ногами и тряся головой. Нарнские ругательства, срывающиеся с его уст, еще более усиливали этот эффект.

 Ша’Тот почувствовал, что на его лице расплывается идиотская ухмылка…

 Какая-то центаврианская дама, стоявшая около него, очень больно вцепилась в него ногтями.

—  Что-то ты быстро скис, малыш. Пойдем, нам надо решить кое-какой спор…           

Ша’Тот позволил  женщинам утащить его из общего зала в коридор. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот взлетит, надо только оттолкнуться от пола... 

В коридоре было темно. Ша'Тот  стоял, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, окруженный такими же покачивающимися центаврианками. От блеска их украшений и резкого запаха духов ему  стало совсем плохо.  

—  Ну, кто же выиграет  спор? —  спросила одна из дам, поглядев на своих подруг. —  Или все только мастерицы трепать языком? 

Ша’Тот ничего не понимал. Голова кружилась еще сильнее.

Неожиданно он почувствовал, как одна из женщин потянула его к себе, пытаясь поцеловать.

Ша’Тот в ужасе отпрянул от нее и упал, не удержавшись на ногах.

Громкий смех болезненно отдался в его голове.

—  Не бойся, мы тебя не съедим! —  услышал он женский насмешливый голос. —    Только немного поиграем!..

Ша’Тот испугался, почувствовав себя совершенно беспомощным в этих цепких руках с острыми ноготками, теребящими его одежду, норовивших проникнуть под нее…   

— Хороший мальчик, просто лежи тихо… — прошептала возле его уха другая дама, расстегивая его пояс…  

 

* * *

Внезапно  он пришел в себя и увидел над собой лицо Друзеллы.

—  Очнулся? —  спросила она, похлопав его по щекам.                 

Ша'Тот   лежал на полу в коридоре. Вокруг никого не было.

Друзелла все еще была облачена в нарнскую одежду: просторную рубашку из домотканой ткани и штаны-шаровары. Это придавало ей очень странный и волнующий вид.     

—  Где эти леди?.. —  хрипло спросил он, пытаясь подняться.       

—  Тебе повезло, —  сказала Друзелла, заставив его лечь обратно. —  Я заметила, что тебя куда-то потащили эти пьяные дуры. Я поговорила с ними… пришлось немного припугнуть их, но зато они тебя отпустили. Ты мне должен ноги целовать за это! Вряд ли их мужья были бы довольны, если бы узнали, чем вы тут занимались…      

—  К-какую именно ногу тебе поцеловать? —  пробормотал Ша'Тот, заикаясь. Он упрямо пытался встать. Чтобы удержать равновесие,  ему пришлось ухватиться за ее колени. —  Я не против, если…

Договорить он не успел, потому что под тяжестью его веса Друзелла покачнулась и упала на пол. Он рухнул на нее, глупо хихикая.

— Немедленно отпусти меня, придурок! — сердито воскликнула она, пытаясь столкнуть его. От падения диадема соскользнула с ее головы, и тяжелая копна волос рассыпалась по плечам. Одна прядь хлестнула его по щеке, и Ша'Тот  поразился, насколько мягкой она была.

Ша'Тот обнаружил, что продолжает цепляться за девушку. Она была так близко, что он чувствовал, как стучит ее сердце. Сердца, поправил он себя. У центавриан два сердца.

—   Только п-после поцелуя,  —   улыбнулся он, наклонившись к ней. —   Ты же сама об этом п-попросила…

Сильный пинок в живот заставил его разжать руки и снова упасть на пол.

—  Пьяное животное! —  прошипела Друзелла, поджав губы. —  Никогда больше так не делай! Ублюдок!       

Она стремительно ушла, оставив его корчиться от боли…

 

* * *

На следующее утро, страдая от ужаснейшего похмелья,  Ша’Тот дал себе зарок, что никогда больше не притронется к  центаврианскому вину, даже под дулом пистолета. Он почти ничего не помнил из  того,  что было вчера.  И  надеялся, что центавриане тоже ничего не помнят.

Судя по зеленым лицам гостей и хозяев дома, на это надеялись все. 

 

Мосс напился до бесчувствия, воспользовавшись  тем, что его допустили на праздник. Теперь отец, морщась от головной боли, учил его тому, как справляться с похмельем.    

 

Ша’Тот смог нормально передвигаться где-то ближе к вечеру. Он смутно помнил, что сказал какую-то невообразимую гадость Друзелле. Но что именно? Этого он уже не помнил.

Друзелла, как выяснилось, была единственным трезвым обитателем этого дома. Она с нескрываемым презрением смотрела на брата, который пластом лежал на кровати, прижав ко лбу мокрое полотенце.

Заметив пошатывающегося  нарна, бредущего по коридору, она нахмурилась еще больше. Значит, все помнит…

Ша’Тот  опустил глаза, не в силах смотреть на нее.        

—  Похмелье тебе к лицу, —  язвительно сказала она. —  Но ты выглядишь  еще большим идиотом, чем в трезвом состоянии.        

—  Я действительно был дураком, —  ответил Ша'Тот, ошарашив ее столь быстрым согласием. —  Но больше этого не повторится!


	9. Chapter 9

Ша’Тот старался узнать всё, что мог, у центавриан, даже если это было нечто незначительное на первый взгляд. Помня о словах отца, он пристально наблюдал за лордом Тронно каждый раз, когда тот приезжал в поместье.

Ша'Тот  опасался привлечь к себе его внимание, поэтому  в основном только слушал и смотрел, не задавая вопросов. Лорд Тронно  был весьма недоверчив и подозрителен, когда дело касалось его служебных обязанностей.

Воспитанник  мог свободно передвигаться по дому и его окрестностям, кроме того этажа, где находился  рабочий кабинет  лорда Тронно.

Гораздо удобнее было общаться с его детьми. От них ему удалось узнать много весьма занятной и неожиданной информации.

Мосс, например, мнил себя великим знатоком оружия. Ша’Тот тут же попытался разговорить его на эту тему.

Ему  удалось узнать, что правом на производство плазмогенераторов  владеют всего несколько богатых Домов на Центавре, включая  Дом Тронно,  и технология держится  в строжайшей тайне. Но на Нарне плазмогенераторы не делают.

Также Мосс обожал хвастаться превосходством своей расы.

Во время одного из таких разговоров Ша’Тот не выдержал и презрительно заметил:

—   Если вы так могущественны и развиты, то почему используете рабскую силу на своих заводах? Почему бы не применять ваши хваленые чудо-машины?

Мосс фыркнул, насмешливо покосившись на своего наивного собеседника:

—   Все-таки вы, нарны, иногда бываете на редкость тупы! Мы уже давно установили законы, по которым наши колонисты, живущие на планетах, жители которых менее развиты, чем мы, не имеют права пользоваться  более совершенными технологиями. Из-за того, что вы не додумались до простейшего термоядерного двигателя,  мы вынуждены пользоваться здесь древними способами получения энергии.  По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев. Конечно, в самом начале колонизации вашей планеты мы поделились с вашим народом кое-какими секретами и технологиями. Мы не такие уж жадюги, какими вы нас считаете. Если бы ваши верховные правители не были столь агрессивны и скупы, то вы бы уже сейчас имели  свои собственные корабли для полета на другие миры. Надо было всего лишь уступить нам часть ваших земель. Но, вы, как я уже сказал, крайне тупы…     

—  Значит,  на своей планете вы не используете рабов на заводах? —  спросил Ша’Тот,  пропустив его оскорбления мимо ушей. 

Мосс засмеялся, тряхнув пушистым гребнем. Он уже начал укладывать волосы в прическу, как взрослый центаврианин.    

—  Конечно, нет! Это неудобно для массового производства. Многие в родном мире считают это неправильным, кричат, что рабство нельзя отменять. Поэтому мелкие предприятия используют  рабов. Но, в основном, они нужны нам в качестве домашних слуг. С тех пор, как мой народ стал летать среди звезд,  рабами в основном, становятся жители покоренных миров. Нарны, например.  Таким образом, все остаются довольны: и  поборники старых законов, и  противники рабства.       

Ша’Тот склонил голову, чтобы Мосс не увидел его лица. Он был разочарован тем, что услышал. Если центавриане даже не используют здесь свои технологии, как он сможет узнать  о них что-то новое?           

Но он продолжал терпеливо слушать  длинные рассказы Мосса о подвигах его предков. Юный центаврианин был просто нашпигован подобными историями. Постепенно Ша’Тот многое узнал о  завоеваниях Республики Центавр, о длинной и кровавой цепочке бесконечных захватнических войн…  

  

* * *

Тренировки с  круксами  превратились для него в своего рода забаву.  Ша’Тот научился ловко уклоняться от их атак. Это крайне раздосадовало детей лорда Тронно…

 

Близилась зима,  которая в этой горной местности была довольно суровой. Становилось морозно не только по ночам, но и днем. И все чаще случались сильные пылевые бури. Из-за непогоды пришлось сократить количество тренировок за пределами поместья, что раздражало Мосса и Друзеллу. Круксы росли, обучение их надо было завершать.

Поэтому, как только выдался относительно спокойный и безветренный день, они вылетели в горы для очередной учебной охоты.

Центавриане, хоть и не избалованные переменчивым климатом своей родной планеты, чувствовали себя неуютно на нарнском бесснежном холоде.

Они  кутались в теплые куртки с капюшонами и похлопывали руками в толстых перчатках. Одежда должна была защищать их от ветра, но все равно, даже с включенным подогревом, только движение спасало их от переохлаждения. Ша'Тот следовал за ними, одетый в простую рубашку и просторные штаны из тонкой, но крепкой ткани. Он ловил на себе завистливые взгляды центавриан. Нарны действительно спокойно переносили как мороз, так и жару, благодаря своей толстой коже, надежно защищавшей от перепада температур.

Круксы, хоть и не мерзли, от холода стали раздражительными и агрессивными. Они несколько раз теряли след Ша'Тота, но, в конце концов, настигли его и попытались атаковать.

Друзелла прибежала на место первой, оставив брата следить за флаером, и в ярости отбросила электробич, увидев, что Ша'Тот   играючи раскидал в стороны шипящих зверей. Опять он выкрутился! Уже в который раз!   

Нарн  отряхнул пыль с одежды, посмотрев на нее. Его взгляд всегда немного пугал Друзеллу. Красные как угли глаза, смотрят, не мигая, и невозможно понять, что они выражают в данный момент… 

Ша'Тот  улыбнулся, заметив ее растерянность.

Это окончательно вывело Друзеллу из себя.

—   Ша'Тот, немедленно прекрати это!

Он чуть приподнял пятнистую бровь.

—   Что именно, леди?

Она топнула ногой.

—   Ты должен поддаться им, понимаешь? Проиграть схватку. Пусть они собьют тебя с ног раз или два. Поваляют по земле. Дай им возможность победить! Иначе они потеряют запал.

—   А если я не хочу это делать? —   спросил он негромко, прищурив алые глаза.

—   Сделаешь, потому что я приказываю тебе! —   она недовольно топнула снова.

Ша'Тот  покачал головой, скрестив руки на груди.

—   Я  ваш заложник, но не раб, леди Друзелла. Поэтому не буду выполнять подобные приказы. Они унизительны. Я из Пятого Круга,  из  рода воинов, и мы не играем в поддавки с врагом!

Друзелла замерла с приоткрытым ртом.

—   Да как ты смеешь так говорить?! —   воскликнула она в гневе.

—   Смею, —   ответил он спокойно. —  Вы постоянно кичитесь своим чуть ли не божественным происхождением. Но я тоже из древнего и уважаемого рода! Поэтому напоминаю о том, что приказал ваш отец. Вы должны обращаться со мной бережно.

—   Ах, ты, мерзавец! —   прошипела Друзелла, дрожа от ярости. —   Да я… я тебя…

— И что вы сделаете со мной, леди? — презрительно  поинтересовался Ша'Тот. —   Спустите на меня крукса? Или побежите жаловаться отцу?

Друзелла моргнула, почувствовав себя очень странно и неуютно. В последнее время этот парень был сама любезность, и такое поведение немного ее расслабило. А зря! Отец ведь постоянно твердил, насколько нарны опасные и подлые твари. И вот доказательство!

Она шагнула к одному из круксов, который стоял рядом, тяжело пыхтя после бега по горам, и вцепилась в его ошейник. Нарн открыто возражал ей. Смеялся в лицо! Но она действительно ничего не могла ему сделать! Мысль об этом привела Друзеллу в бешенство.

—   Их обучение должно быть закончено должным образом, —   выдавила она, проведя рукой в перчатке по колючей белесой шерсти крукса.

Ша'Тот пожал плечами.

—   А когда обучение закончится, вы натравите этих тварей на мой народ? Нет, я не буду помогать вам в этом.  

—   Что за глупость ты несешь? —   воскликнула Друзелла.

—   Это не глупость, леди. Это вопрос  чести. Я не буду играть в поддавки с этими проклятыми тварями.

—  Не слишком ли ты дерзок, нарн? Только намордник мешает моему круксу одолеть тебя. Я могу снять его. И тогда ты пожалеешь, что распустил свой длинный язык!

—   Не снимете, —  ответил Ша'Тот  спокойно.  —  Потому что ваш отец этого не одобрит.

—  Одобрит, если я скажу, что ты напал на меня, —  она недобро улыбнулась и расстегнула замок намордника на круксе. —   Ну, так что?

Ша'Тот чуть напрягся, увидев, что она отбросила намордник в сторону, продолжая держать крукса за ошейник. Зверь свирепо зашипел, разинув зубастую пасть. Раздвоенный синеватый язык возбужденно высовывался, дрожа в воздухе.

—   Ты будешь повиноваться, нарн?

Ша'Тот  упрямо качнул головой.

Друзелла разжала пальцы, и крукс с шипением прыгнул вперед.

 

Ша’Тот остался стоять на месте, не сводя глаз со зверя. Тот прыгнул и с глухим рыком вцепился ему в руку. Нарн  вскрикнул от боли,  а потом изо всех сил ударил его свободной рукой. Крукс зашипел, но челюсти не разжал. Ша'Тот, издав вопль ярости, поднял тварь в воздух и со всей силы ударил  о камни. Раздался отвратительный хруст сломанных костей. Крукс завизжал. Ша'Тот ударил его еще раз. И повторял это до тех пор, пока зверь не разжал зубы и не рухнул бездыханный на землю.

Ша’Тот, тяжело дыша, посмотрел на его содрогающееся в конвульсиях тело. 

Друзелла оторопела, осознав, что он убил ее крукса. 

Ша’Тот потер окровавленную руку, с ненавистью глядя на нее, а потом сплюнул и решительно пошел  к скалам.   

—   Стой! Ты куда собрался?! —   завопила она, но нарн продолжал движение и вскоре скрылся за уступом.

Друзелла стояла некоторое время неподвижно, а потом в ярости топнула ногой.

—  Да как он смеет так себя вести?!          

Она подняла с земли электробич и побежала следом. Остальные круксы помчались за ней, шипя и визжа.

Ша'Тот, услышав топот множества ног, остановился и обернулся.

Друзелла, рассердившись не на шутку, замахнулась на него. Бич зловеще затрещал на морозном воздухе.

—   Я заставлю тебя заплатить за эту дерзость! —   закричала она.

Отец наверняка одобрил бы это. Настоящий центаврианин в состоянии справиться с любой неприятностью самостоятельно…

Глаза Ша'Тота  недобро блеснули, он вскинул окровавленную руку и ухватил бич за конец. Тут же закричал от сильнейшей боли, содрогнувшись всем телом. Несколько круксов подбежали к нему и ударили мордами в  его живот и грудь.

Друзелла засмеялась, увидев это.

—   Что, думал справиться? Не выйдет, ублюдок, не выйдет!

Ша'Тот отмахнулся свободной рукой от наседавших круксов, а потом,  оскалившись, дернул бич на себя. В воздух запахло паленым мясом: ладони нарна в том месте, где соприкоснулись с бичом, покрылись ожогами.

Друзелла ойкнула, не устояв на ногах. И кубарем покатилась по каменистому склону. Ша'Тот  полетел следом, круксы продолжали прыгать на него со всех сторон. Клубок извивающихся тел покатился вниз по склону, увлекая за собой  мелкие камни и щебенку.

 Друзелла завизжала, почувствовав, как все вокруг пришло в движение. Их возня и вопли вызвала оползень. Клубок круксов рассыпался, оставив свою жертву в покое,  почувствовав беду. Ша’Тот, вымазанный в крови, поехал на животе вниз по склону, тщетно пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. Мимо него с визгом пролетела Друзелла, все еще  цепляясь за рукоять электробича...

Ша’Тот, позабыв про  боль во всем теле, перекатился на бок, уходя с основного направления оползня. Еще один такой рывок, и ему удалось укрыться за крупным валуном. Камни пролетали над ним и, подпрыгивая,  уносились дальше…

Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть буйства стихии.

Когда Ша'Тот открыл глаза, оползень прекратился. Пейзаж вокруг совершенно изменился. Ша’Тот вспомнил, что в горах есть много таких мест, которые всегда меняют свой вид. Он выглянул из-за своего спасительного укрытия. Друзеллы нигде не было видно. Круксы тоже исчезли.

Ша’Тот присел, почувствовав внезапную слабость. Обе руки невыносимо болели: одна —   от укуса крукса, а вторая —  от соприкосновения с бичом. Он заставил себя подняться на ноги и осторожно подойти к краю обрыва. Краем глаза заметил рукоятку бича, торчащую из-под камней. Сначала Ша’Тот хотел его выдернуть, но потом передумал —  это могло вызвать новый оползень.

Он посмотрел вниз, мысленно пожелав вечного покоя Друзелле.

И вздрогнул, услышав слабый голос:

—  Помогите…

 В изумлении, он посмотрел вниз внимательнее.  Друзелла была там, вцепившись в небольшой уступ. Густая копна каштановых волос трепетала на ветру. 

—  Хоть кто-нибудь, помогите… —  прошептала она, подняв вверх исцарапанное лицо.         

Ша’Тот молча смотрел на нее. Сердце  бешено стучало в груди.  

—   Хоть кто-нибудь…

Друзелла, заметив его, запнулась на полуслове. Слишком ясный приговор прочитала она в алых суровых глазах нарна. 

Ша’Тот криво улыбнулся, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Ну, уж нет. Он не станет ей помогать. Особенно после всего, что случилось недавно. Такой удобный повод поквитаться вряд ли еще представится. Несчастный случай в горах. Такая жалость!..

Он ждал, когда Друзелла начнет умолять его о спасении.  Снизу не доносилось ни звука.

Ша’Тот замер,  заколебавшись. Потом медленно посмотрел вниз.

Друзелла по-прежнему была там, вцепившись в  каменистый уступ. Из ее глаз текли слезы. Но она молчала, закусив губу.

Ветер все усиливался. Казалось, он вот-вот сорвет упрямую центаврианку со скалы. Ша’Тот молча смотрел на нее, стоя на краю обрыва. Вот камушки начали сыпаться из-под ее пальцев. Друзелла тихо охнула, задрожав.

Ша’Тот видел, что она слабеет с каждой секундой.  А потом, проклиная себя, принялся расстегивать ремень на поясе негнущимися пальцами…  

 

* * *

Через некоторое время Друзелла, содрогаясь от холода и страха, лежала на камнях около него.

Ша’Тот молча сидел рядом, пытаясь разжать свои пальцы, крепко вцепившиеся в ремень. Рук он уже не чувствовал.  

—  Зачем? —  хрипло спросила Друзелла, когда смогла связно говорить. —  Зачем ты это сделал? Ты же меня ненавидишь! Такой удобный случай вряд ли еще раз представится…                          

Ша’Тот пожал плечами.

—  Наверное, потому что я идиот. Быть может, чтобы вернуть тот должок… за случай в загоне.  Или, потому что я не могу бездействовать, когда вижу кого-то в беде… Но, если тебе это не по нраву, я могу снова скинуть тебя обратно в пропасть.     

Друзелла истерически засмеялась. Потом заплакала. Ша’Тот терпеливо ждал, когда она придет в себя.

Девушка вытерла слезы, потом достала коммуникатор, который уже некоторое время тревожно пищал у нее в кармане.

—  Что там случилось?! Где ты?! —  заорал беспокойный голос Мосса. —  Датчики зафиксировали сильные оползни. Ты почему не отвечала, а?! Я тут с ума схожу…

—  Все в порядке, —  сказала Друзелла, посмотрев на Ша’Тота. —  Тут был ужасный оползень, ты прав. И мы были несколько… заняты. Кто — мы? Я и Ша'Тот. Но теперь мы снова на связи. Правда, круксы, бедняжки, погибли. Не знаю, как сказать об этом папе… Он столько денег отдал за этот выводок… С нами все в порядке, отделались царапинами… Да перестань ты орать! Ситуация под контролем…       

Ша’Тот  в который раз был поражен ее умением лгать. Друзелла  говорила так легко и непринужденно, будто не была совсем недавно на волосок от гибели.

Она выключила коммуникатор. Шмыгнула носом, посмотрев на нарна.

—  Спасибо, —  тихо сказала Друзелла, к величайшему  его изумлению. 

  Заметив, что он смотрит на свои руки, она  добавила:

—  Ну-ка, покажи. У меня есть с собой регенерирущий гель…

—  Только никому не говори, что я тебя вытащил, —  попросил Ша'Тот, морщась от боли, пока она обрабатывала его ожоги и раны, —  а то мои родичи этого мне не простят.   А твои все равно  не поверят.     

Друзелла улыбнулась, покачав головой…


	10. Chapter 10

Она  выполнила его просьбу. Никто так и не узнал настоящей истории.

 

С этого дня что-то неуловимо изменилось в ее отношении к Ша'Тоту.  Друзелла стала более снисходительна —  это наиболее подходящее определение.

В связи с  опасной обстановкой в горах, лорд Тронно запретил детям покидать пределы поместья. Ша’Тот получил неожиданную передышку.      

А потом Мосс уехал из дома, чтобы поступить в военную академию.

 Друзелла, лишившись общества и поддержки брата-заводилы, сразу как-то сникла, потеряв интерес к обычной травле нарнского воспитанника.

 

Лорд Тронно заметил перемены в поведении дочери, и это его немного удивило, но, так как к концу года навалились новые заботы, не мог уделять наблюдению за ней достаточно времени и внимания.

 

Нарнское Сопротивление снова зашевелилось. В нескольких крупных городах произошла серия терактов. Правда, провинция, за которую поручился отец их воспитанника, была по-прежнему спокойна. Но лорд Тронно все равно был настороже. Было ясно, что расслабляться нельзя, ибо гром может грянуть в любой момент.

 

Как-то вернувшись в поместье на очередную короткую побывку, он увидел Ша'Тота и Друзеллу, прогуливающихся бок о бок во дворе. Они были так увлечены беседой, что даже не заметили его появления. Лорд Тронно некоторое время наблюдал за ними, прищурившись. Что-то встревожило его, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.

 

Он увидел, что нарн тронул его дочь за руку, что-то негромко сказав. Друзелла улыбнулась ему, склонив голову набок…

Лорд Тронно вздрогнул, услышав голос своей жены, незаметно подошедшей сзади:

 

– Великий Создатель, опять они вместе! Девор, надо что-то срочно предпринимать, если ты хочешь блестящего будущего для нашей дочери. Она целыми днями воркует с этим мерзким нарном. Мне это совсем не нравится! Лорд Тронно резко обернулся к жене.  

—  У тебя есть какое-то предложение, не так ли?  Говори яснее, не крути!            

Леди Тронно посмотрела на  Друзеллу, которая, засмеявшись, взяла Ша’Тота за руку.

– Я считаю, что надо отправить ее на Центавр. Ты же понимаешь, что здесь ей не место. Сверстников вокруг нет, вот она и вынуждена болтать с этим… туземцем. Быть может, тебе стоит связаться с лордом Дрего, напомнить о том, что наша дочь обручена с его сыном, и поторопить со свадьбой?

– Не рановато ли?

Леди Тронно фыркнула, дернув плечами.

– Через месяц ей исполнится шестнадцать лет. Самый возраст для замужества. Чем скорее она окажется подальше от этого наглого нарна, тем лучше!

Лорд Тронно  еще раз посмотрел на дочь, которая с увлечением слушала нарна. Как далеко все это может зайти? Жена права, надо  ее  увезти из этой глуши.  Тем более, что недавно из штаба пришел весьма зловещий приказ. Здесь может стать слишком опасно…        

Друзелла еще в детском возрасте была обручена  с выходцем из очень древнего и уважаемого рода. В этом году ей исполнится  шестнадцать лет —  самый возраст для замужества.

И он кивнул, соглашаясь с мнением жены.       

 

* * *

Ша’Тот не знал, как вести себя по отношению к Друзелле. Она стала такой приветливой и милой в последнее время. Сначала ему приходилось заставлять себя беседовать с ней, в надежде узнать что-нибудь полезное, то, что могло бы пригодиться в дальнейшей войне. Но потом он поймал себя на том, что сам стремится эти беседы затягивать. И это испугало его.

 

Еще больше встревожился он после того, как осознал, что думает о ней слишком часто. Ша'Тот попытался напомнить себе, что их расы слишком разные для того, чтобы между ними могли возникнуть хоть какие-то симпатии. Но это не помогало. Тогда он попробовал вызвать в памяти лица самых красивых нарнских девушек из его отряда, тех, в кого он был когда-то по-детски влюблен. Но и это почти не действовало.

 

Друзелла по центаврианским меркам была очень недурна собой. Она обладала приятными манерами, грациозными движениями, и была достаточно сообразительной, чтобы не показывать свой ум в присутствии мужчин – словом, воплощала всё, о чем должен мечтать любой жених на Центавре. Конечно, с точки зрения нарна, она была слишком хрупкой и манерной. Но Ша’Тот за время пребывания в доме лорда Тронно привык к этому.

 

Ша'Тот замечал суровые взгляды леди Тронно и старался вести себя более сдержанно. Но все больше ему хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этого дома, там, где власть этих прекрасных серых глаз не будет иметь над ним такой силы…

 

В конце концов, он решил попробовать последнее средство: стал избегать встреч с Друзеллой, надеясь, что это поможет ему забыть ее чары. В том, что это ее очередные проделки, Ша'Тот не сомневался. Центаврианок с детства обучали искусству обольщения. Они делали это подсознательно, просто в силу привычки.

 

Друзелла сначала не поняла, почему он вдруг перестал с ней разговаривать, и несколько дней пыталась его отловить, чтобы выяснить причину.

 

В конце концов, ему пришлось высказать ей все откровенно. Это был очень неприятный разговор.

 

– Леди Друзелла, я – нарн, – сказал он твердо, не глядя ей в глаза, – и всегда им буду. А вы – центаврианка. Наши расы слишком разные. Между нами нет ничего общего, и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Ваш народ всегда будет ненавидеть мой. А мы вряд ли простим вас за то, что вы сделали с нашим миром. Вот почему я думаю, что нам не стоит слишком много общаться. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Ни мне, ни вам. Я ясно высказался?

 

– Да, – зло сказала Друзелла, выразительно посмотрев на него. – Полагаю, моя мать тебя надоумила это сказать?

Он покачал головой.

 

– Я сам пришел к такому решению, леди Друзелла.

 

– Что ж, пусть будет так! Больше не подходи ко мне и не смей заговаривать со мной! Ты понял?

 

Он кивнул.

 

Друзелла поджала губы и стремительно ушла, оставив нарна в глубоком раздумье…         


	11. Chapter 11

Лорд Тронно хмурился, вернувшись с последнего совещания в штабе.

Нарны опять начали бунтовать. Несколько центаврианских заводов по переработке металлов перестали работать, потому что воины сопротивления помогли сбежать рабам.

Тщательно проработанный план по выслеживанию и уничтожению этих отрядов провалился. Они появлялись, будто из-под земли, наносили смертоносный удар и исчезали.

Совещание получилось очень напряженным. На него, опытного военачальника, накричали, как на мальчишку. Винили его во всех неудачах. Как будто бы он – один из богов Пантеона, способный одним мановением руки усмирить полчища этих варваров!

Проклятые интриганы из штаба говорили, что нарны стали действовать слишком хитро, слишком искусно. Тактика и стратегия бунтовщиков изменились со времени последних боев. Император недоволен, добавили они, и при этом так выразительно на него поглядывали. От такого опытного полководца ожидали более эффективных действий. В конце концов, Тронно не выдержал и ответил им довольно резко. Теперь все недоброжелатели будут за спиной говорить о его дурном нарнском нраве… Ну и пусть себе сплетничают.

 Этим штабным лизоблюдам никогда не понять, как трудно заставить нарнов отступить хоть на шаг от своих укрытий.

 Особенно в их городах. Г’Камазад был весь изрыт катакомбами. Лорд Тронно лично хаживал по самым старым тоннелям – это были крепкие и добротные сооружения, в которых можно прятаться очень долго. И потребуется не один год упорной борьбы, чтобы вытравить всех нарнских головорезов из этих подземных лабиринтов…

 Все же его беспокоило то, что волна мятежей подкатывалась все ближе к его округу. Эти опасения усиливались еще из-за известия о том, что в одной из центаврианских колоний нарнам-рабам удалось захватить и угнать космический корабль. Эта новость повергла всех генералов в штабе в шоковое состояние.

 Лорд Тронно оскалился в ухмылке. Некоторые его гражданские друзья на Приме Центавра до сих пор не верили, что нарны обладают разумом. Опасное заблуждение…

 Впрочем, и он сам ему подвержен. Возможно, стоит усилить наблюдение за этим нарнским щенком. В последнее время Ша'Тот стал очень часто отлучаться из поместья, пользуясь тем, что ему разрешали гулять свободно. Нельзя забывать, чей это отпрыск.

 Лорд Тронно скрипнул зубами.

 Мальчишка давно уже вел себя крайне подозрительно. Он был предельно вежлив с центаврианами, чуть ли не на задних ногах прыгал. До какой-то степени лорда Тронно забавляло его отношение к Друзелле: похоже, он к ней неровно дышал. Но дочь, умничка, сумела сама справиться с этой проблемой. Слава Создателю! Ему не хотелось без серьезного повода наказывать нарна. Его сородичи могли бы принять это за провокацию.

 

Тем не менее Ша’Тот, молчаливый, сдержанный, собранный, его интриговал. Слишком уж спокоен этот парень. Это подозрительно, не свойственно нарнам.

 

Лорд Тронно подумал об его отце, На’Шоте. Этот нарн был весьма хитер. Изрядно крови им подпортил во время мирных переговоров. Лорду Тронно очень хотелось пристрелить этого красноглазого ублюдка без долгих слов…

 Что, если сын пошел в отца?

 Правда, пока что На’Шот демонстрировал почти полную покорность. Даже не стал противиться их приказу и сосватал свою дочь в семью, известную своей крайней лояльностью к центаврианам. Наверняка другие его соратники составят о своем лидере не самое лучшее мнение. А это всегда на руку центаврианам. Пусть нарнские змеи грызутся между собой! А они тем временем посадят их на прочную цепь, с которой уже не сорваться...

Лорд Тронно вздохнул, потянувшись.

И все-таки надо как-то обезопасить свой округ от назревающего бунта.

Возможно, стоит подкинуть приманку нарнскому щенку, в надежде на то, что он ее проглотит? Если поведется на провокацию, у них появится повод поймать его проклятую семейку с поличным. Останется лояльным – что ж, он будет знать, чего от них ждать, когда разразится буря.

 Попытка – не пытка.

 

* * *

Ша’Тот дрожал от возбуждения, возвращаясь в поместье после очередной вылазки в горы. Информация, которую ему удалось раздобыть, была очень ценной. Настолько ценной, что он рискнул передать ее немедленно. Отец будет доволен. Да и сам Ша'Тот чувствовал, что не зря прожил эти годы среди ненавистных ему центавриан.

 Впервые он осознал важность того, что делал. Если то, что он выведал, верно, то нарны получат возможность нанести врагу весьма болезненный удар…              

 

* * *

Он возвращался уже почти в кромешной темноте. Вряд ли в доме заметят его отсутствие.  Близился Фестиваль Жизни, поэтому все были заняты приготовлениями к нему. Ша’Тот зарекся присутствовать на этом  мерзком празднике, памятуя о прошлогоднем кошмаре.  Надо будет где-нибудь отсидеться, пока все центавриане не соединятся со своим внутренним «я» и не успокоятся.    

Если его план удастся, им будет приготовлен славный подарок…

 

***

 

Уже около ворот Ша’Тот решил набрать хоть каких-нибудь цветов для Друзеллы. Он вспомнил, что центавриане обожают дарить своим женщинам пышные букеты.        

Хотя  он не разговаривал с ней почти месяц,  Друзелла по-прежнему не шла из его головы.  Ша’Тот уже смирился со своей участью. После того памятного объяснения она даже не смотрела в его сторону. Почему-то ему захотелось загладить свои жестокие слова. Негоже вступать в новый год со старыми ссорами…

Поэтому он ползал в темноте на коленях, выискивая редкие бутончики последних в этом году каменных цветов.  Как бы хохотала его сестра, если бы видела эту картину!          

 Собрав небольшой пучок колючих пыльных растений, выдранных с корешками, он постучал им по колену, дабы отряхнуть от земли. Теперь осталось только найти Друзеллу и набраться храбрости это подарить… 

В доме было шумно. Наверху, в главном зале играла музыка, и громко орали пьяные гости.

Ша’Тот содрогнулся, вспомнив прошлый Фестиваль Жизни, и решительно пошел в другую сторону, подальше от кутежа…    

Он нашел Друзеллу  в  пустой часовне. Вообще-то, Ша’Тот хотел пройти мимо, но его привлек странный звук, доносившийся из-за резных ворот.

Друзелла сидела на низкой скамейке перед алтарем и плакала.

На ней было очень красивое праздничное платье, на шее сверкало бриллиантовое колье. Ша'Тот увидел, что роскошные волосы на ее голове тщательно выбриты, и только на затылке остался густой хвост, заплетенный в сложную косу. Друзелла выглядела теперь как взрослая женщина, но никогда еще не была такой грустной.

Видимо она сидела так уже давно, ибо вся косметика на ее лице расплылась, а глаза покраснели и опухли.

Ша’Тот понял, что пришел не вовремя. Но Друзелла уже услышала его шаги и обернулась, судорожно вытирая лицо.

—  Что тебе нужно? —  резко спросила она его, вскочив со скамьи.         

Холодный голос сразу его остановил.

—  Прошу прощения, если помешал, —  сказал он  и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Цветы жалобно захрустели в его крепкой руке. 

Друзелла всхлипнула, а потом все еще резко окликнула его:

—  Постой, не уходи!              

Он остановился в воротах, вопросительно глядя на нее.

Друзелла хлопнула по скамье, приглашая его присесть.

— Сегодня праздник, все веселятся, —  заметил Ша’Тот, осторожно опускаясь на твердое сидение. —  Помню, вы сами сказали мне, что в такой день нельзя грустить… Так в чем же дело?           

Друзелла подняла на него заплаканные глаза.

—  Отец выдает меня замуж. Сегодня он объявит об этом гостям. Когда Фестиваль Жизни закончится, я уеду отсюда… Возможно, навсегда…                 

Ша’Тот молчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Я не хочу уезжать, Ша’Тот, понимаешь? – всхлипнула она. – Я совсем не знаю своего будущего мужа, никогда его не видела. Все, что мне известно – это то, что его род очень богат. Я не хочу уезжать отсюда, ведь здесь мой дом. Не хочу расставаться со всем, что мне было дорого… Не хочу! Я никогда не была на Приме Центавра, там все чужое… и никакой свободы… никакой!

Друзелла снова разрыдалась.

—   Я иногда завидую вам, нарнам. Вряд ли вы так жестоко обращаетесь со своими детьми…       

Ша’Тот покачал головой.

—  Иногда и у нас заключаются браки по расчету. Мой отец —  ярчайший пример.    

Друзелла посмотрела ему в глаза.

—  И он был счастлив? —  спросила она, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе.

Ша’Тот покачал головой.

— Сомневаюсь.

—  И все же, ваши браки по расчету лучше наших, —  продолжала настаивать Друзелла, —  по крайней мере, невеста будет уверена, что является единственной женщиной у мужа… А я как подумаю о гареме моего жениха, так хочется удавиться! Старшие жены —  хуже не придумаешь!..          

—  Я бы не сказал, что моя мачеха была единственной женщиной у моего отца… —  мрачно хмыкнул Ша’Тот, но оборвал себя, заметив, что Друзелла не в состоянии шутить. —  Извините, я говорю чушь… Просто я не знаю, как еще вас утешить… Мне очень жаль…   

Друзелла неожиданно встала, вытерев глаза. Потом на ее лице появилась натянутая улыбка.

—  Я и впрямь веду себя, как истеричка. Ты прав: сегодня праздник, и надо веселиться. А я тут сырость развела… Дура!   

Она   тряхнула хвостом волос. А потом взяла его за руку.

—  Я ведь не говорила тебе еще об одном обычае моего народа? Во время Фестиваля Жизни мы дарим друг другу подарки. Просто так, на память. Я хочу тебе кое-что подарить, Ша’Тот.        

Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но она  прижала палец к его губам.

—  Не вздумай отказываться —  это не принято.          

Она достала из-за корсажа тоненький металлический стержень.

Ша’Тот тупо смотрел на него.        

—  Это ключ, дурачок, —  сказала она, увидев его замешательство. —  С его помощью ты сможешь освободиться от своего ошейника.   

Сердце его бешено заколотилось.

—  Леди Друзелла, но ведь это… это же запрещено! —  прохрипел он, глядя на стержень. —  Вам грозит суровое наказание, если… Откуда он у вас?         

– Да, меня накажут, если ты будешь стоять, как каменный столб, вместо того, чтобы применить ключ по назначению! – перебила его Друзелла. – Давай же, бери его! По­ка я не передумала… или пока отец его не хватился…

Ша’Тот потянулся к ключу, но снова отдернул руку.

– Почему? – спросил он, посмотрев ей в глаза. – Почему вы это делаете?

 

Друзел­ла выпрямилась и очень сурово посмотрела на него.

– Сейчас нет времени на объяснения, Ша’Тот. Знай лишь одно: если ты не убежишь сейчас, завтра будет уже поздно. Я подслушала разговор отца в его кабинете: сегодня он намерен посадить тебя под замок. И арестовать твоего отца, когда тот придет повидать тебя.

 

Ша’Тот вздрогнул.

– Отец сказал, беседуя со своими офицерами, что ты сдал Сопротивлению информацию о ближайшей военной операции нашей армии. Это правда?

 Ша'Тот кивнул. Почему-то в этот миг он не мог лгать.

Друзелла засмеялась.

 – Тогда  беги со всех ног. Потому что мой отец тебя здорово подловил. Вряд ли кто-нибудь из ваших воинов выживет, если последует тем указаниям, что ты им передал. Им придется туго в любом случае. Бунтовщиков уже ждет засада. Если они попробуют напасть сегодня, то эта затея провалится. Отец сказал, что если драться, то на своих условиях. Он не стал ждать, когда ударите вы, он решил выбрать место и время первым. Так можно закончить бой малой кровью. И разом уничтожить всю шайку бунтовщиков.

Ша’Тот почувствовал, как земля качнулась у него под ногами. Это была ловушка! Ну, конечно же… Только такой дурак как он мог в нее попасться…   

Он схватил ключ. И снова заколебался.

—  И все же —  почему? Почему вы это делаете? —  спросил он настойчиво. — Почему предаете своих?              

– О, это вряд ли предательство, Ша'Тот, глупый. Даже если ты побежишь со всех ног, тебе не успеть их предупредить. Но сам ты еще можешь спастись. Почему я делаю это? Возможно, я просто дура, – ответила Друзелла с кривой улыбкой, – а, возможно, мне просто хочется хоть что-нибудь сделать по-своему. Хотя бы разок поступить так, как я хочу, а не так, как хотят другие. К тому же… мне было бы жаль, если бы ты умер… Так ты принимаешь мой подарок? Великий Создатель, ну, почему ты такой тупой?! Беги!

 Ша’Тот под­нес ключ к ошейнику. Раздался легкий щелчок, и ненавистный кусок металла упал на пол. Он был свободен! Нарн задрожал, осознав это.

 Друзелла неожиданно потянулась к нему и поцеловала в щеку.

 – Пусть все лопнут от злости, но я желаю тебе удачи! А теперь – пошел вон! У тебя всего полчаса! Не заставляй меня звать охрану. Беги!

 И Ша’Тот побежал. Мысль о ловушке, приготовленной центаврианами для его отряда, сводила с ума… Он вылетел из часовни, как ошпаренный.

 

А Друзелла осталась стоять у алтаря Рутериана, держа в руках его ошейник…


End file.
